Masquerade Violation
by daughteralucard
Summary: It's my version of DBGT so expect some weird twists and turns as Yamma sends Shiru and Mirai with Trunks, Goku, and Mirai on there trip around the universe, Mirai does somethign that may coast him his life, breaking the masquerade! older teen please
1. Interuption

Well after many months I have finally updated

Well after many months I have finally updated. I'm updating on a couple of my stories this week actually so hopefully things can go back on track. I have had really bad writers block but I got a good one for you guys this week.

Thanks for the patience everyone! Here it is and we are going to fast forward majorly.

Bulla: Daughteralucard does not own DBZ/GT/VMB/or anything else. She is such a loser like that and that is why she will never have any friends.

Me:…I should kill you….

Chapter 1

Alfred P. Wilcox, long black hair with green highlights, his nose pierced, his lip twice on tip and once on bottom, three on each ear lobe, four going up on either side of his ears, his right eyebrow pierced, a hatchman tattooed on his upper left arm, barbwire tattooed around both his wrists. His pale skin and vicious blue eyes scanned his finally opponent. His tight white shirt with a black sellout of a gothic bunny standing on its Hine legs with a threatening white glare and a white alchemy sign in the middle of its thin body. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under it that had Alchemy written in black letters. His black pants that at the feet went over his converse shoes were baggy with plenty of room to move in.

His opponent, Clarice Josephine Suzan, watched the dark clad malkavian vampire. She herself had long black hair, piercing black eyes, a black shirt that covered above her belly button, long black pants that also went over her black slip on shoes. She was in fighting position waiting for the signal to attack. The blond headed ref with awesome sunglasses he never seems to take off (I wonder if he showers in those) gave them the go and they were both off.

Alfred did a double spin kick in mid air landing on his feet crouched low to the flower. One had on the ground he scissor kicked at Clarice's feet forcing her to jump. She flipped up knocking Alfred in the face with one foot and descended into the air. She landed on the other side of him and got a fist in the face. Alfred threw another punch and she caught his wrist. She caught his other hand as it moved toward her and she and Alfred knocked each others heads into one another repeatedly. Alfred wiggled his hand free and elbowed her in the gut.

She jumped up high into the air and forced down her fist into his face causing him to fall to the ground. She landed on top of him and ruthlessly plummeted him several times. She stood up and Alfred followed suit. Both began powering up there energy and releasing it.

"FINAL FLASH," shouted Alfred.

"SOUL SLASH," shouted Clarice. Both blasts hit with such force the crowed was petrified to the spot. Suddenly both fighters were knocked back. They stumbled a bit but did not fall. They both had a look of shock as Baba, the witch, hovered on her glass ball smiling at them.

"Good news kids," she said, "do to some difficulties we are going to extend your time!"

"Can we do thing another time," asked Alfred.

"We are in the middle of a match," said Clarice.

"Certainly not," argued Baba, "we have to go back so we can get you reassigned to here! Let's go."

Trunks and Shiru, aka Alfred and Clarice, exchanged looks of disbelief. "This really can't wait," urged Trunks.

"No, it can't," she said with stubbornness in her voice. She zapped the two out of the arena. They looked at her in complete disbelief.

"Why can't it wait," yelled Mirai Trunks.

"Because we have to get it done as soon as possible. King Yamma is putting you back on soul bounty hunting and Shiru you get a pardon for time served."

"Ya, cause we all know how well both times as a bounty hunter went for me," said Trunks with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't," said Shiru feeling left out.

"Yes, yes, we all know what kind of horrible bounty hunter you really are Trunks but we really don't have time to discuss it."

"Hey I was good at my job! I just lacked the drive to do it for Yamma!"

"You were a bounty hunter?"

"Well you have a second chance to prove yourself as good as you claim."

"I would really rather go back to the tournament and finish the fight with Shiru."

"Hello! What is going on!?"

"Well what are you yelling at me about it for anyway? It's not like I chose that moment to interrupt!"

"Well who should I be yelling at then? Your the one who just popped up."

"Are you guys going to answer my question?"

"Yamma who do you think?"  
"Well you could have waited till the match was over. Now the fans who are reading this are angry that there is going to be no winner!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I see what this is! Your just going to keep me out of the loop to piss me off aren't you!"

"Look, just let us go back and finish the match!"

"It's to late you have stepped out of bounds both of you lost."

"Forget it I'm out of here you guys are jerks!"

"What," asked Trunks now turning to his grandmother. She gave a scream of frustration and turned to the entrance of Yamma's office and left them in confusion.

"What is her problem," asked Trunks.

"I don't know," said Baba, "what a drama queen."

"Ya, that was a little bitchy of her."

"You said it. Let's go find out why he wants the likes of you back on Earth."

……………………………………

"You want me to do what now," asked Mirai Trunks.

"Look, is it really so much for you to do this for me? It's just a tiny little favor," said Yamma innocently.

"What the hell possessed you to even ask me to do that!"

"What are you guys talking about? What the hell is so dangerous about a baby?"

"It's not a baby, that's just its name," said Yamma, "look, Mirai Trunks had done a sort of retrieval for me before I sent him down to hell. Two evil souls, Dr. Gero, who he knew very well before his first death, and Dr. Myuu who we had made a mistake and had not died. Well because Dr. Myuu was not dead we had to leave him be even though he was working on an evil creation called Baby. We don't really cover that area so we didn't bother to check out this creation or its abilities. We got word from our Malkavian contacts about Dr. Myuu's intentions with Baby."

"From the Malkavians? Wait a minute," said Trunks, "wasn't I one of the ones that told you about that like 13 years ago?"

"13 years ago? What the fuck have you all been doing with that riddle for 13 years,'" asked Shiru now understanding Trunks's frustration.

"We have been trying to solve it. It was a difficult riddle you gave us!"

"It was not! Even I could tell you what it meant and I don't know what I am talking about half the time anyway!"

"What was the riddle," asked Shiru.

"Body Jumpter

Killer Baby

Evil that strikes in silence

Brings forth death of home

Gero's revence

Myuu's last event

Of robots fallen on high." Shiru thought about the riddle Trunks just told her and rolled her eyes.

"This thing called Baby gets into your body and possesses you. Myuu created it and is going to team up with doctor Gero. Gero is going to use it as revenge against 17 and 18. Myuu is going to retire after Baby destroys the world."

"What!? It took us 13 years to sort that riddle out!"

"Well you're a bunch of idiots," shot Shiru.

"Humph, well you can forget having help from the dead with that kind of attitude. We do the best we can understaffed."

"And underpaid," whispered a blue demon with two horns and an ugly work suit on with a stupid hair cut that looks like someone cut it with a bowl on his head. Yamma shot him a nasty look and the worker scuttled off.

"Well, I'm not helping," said Mirai Trunks, "I've played this game with you before and I'm done!"

"You can't just decide to be done," shouted Yamma, "I'm still your boss! You were never fired nor did you retire you just stopped doing your job! Well vacation time is over buster!"

"Buster?"

"You heard me buddy boy!"

"What," asked Trunks lifting an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but I could swear you just called me 'buddy boy'."

"Oh no mister you heard right!"

"Right from the dumb shits mouth," muttered Shiru into Trunks's ear. They both giggled a bith and snickered. Yamma felt his red face turn hot iwht anger. He slammed his huge hands on the huge desk.

"Aw, he is throwing a tantrum," mocked Trunks.

"How cute and pathetic and sad all at the same time."

"I know, I think he needs a time out."

"I think your right."

"I THINK YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO NOW GET YOUR ASSES BACK THERE NOW!!"

In a blink of an eye Trunks and Shiru were transported back to the iseland they were recently at. But it was no longer during the tournament. True, the ring and the large structure that held the fights were there, but it was empty. The vendors were gone, the monks were not present, the arena was empty.

"How far did he take us," asked Trunks.

"I don't know," said Shiru. A newspaper convieniently floated there way. Shiru saw it and picked it up. Her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped.

"What," asked trunks.

"Gijin," she said nervously, "we have been at the check out station for ten years!"

"What? but were only there for like 10 minutes…."

……………………………………………..

Next time:

Goku is turned into a kid

The blackstar dragonballs are introduced

Trunks and Shiru head to CC to explain as much as they are aloud to

The search for the dragonballs begins!

Bad summery I know but there you go.

I-Love-Trunks1, Shahi, fan-to-fiction, I hope to hear from you guys here!

Everyone else, well, you know what I want.


	2. Can O' Loony

Sorry for the freakishly long wait but I had to rebuild my computer on account of several viruses on my computer

Sorry for the freakishly long wait but I had to rebuild my computer on account of several viruses on my computer. Nasty and expensive mess but its all worked out and I can update. I haven't given you guys a catch up, and why? Because Shiru and Trunks have managed to kill 10 years not being there! So I will stop acting like a crazy person and give the disclaimer.

Bulma: Daughteralucard does not own dbz/vmb or anything else just the series.

Me: HEY you died!!

Pan: Why aren't I in any of your fanfics for more then like a chapter!

Bulla: HEY ME TO!!

Me: Well I hate you two .

Pan & Bulla: HEY

Bulma: hey why kill me? I thought you liked me!

Me: um….uh….THE SHOW MUST GO ON

Chapter 2 (at last)

She sat in the little room rocking back and forth. Her hands around her knees. Her long black hair unbrushed and tangled up. Her eyes were the color of insanity and her skin was as pale as snow. She was the daughter of one of the most powerful vampires, she was daughter to the most respected young woman in Ireland, she was the mother of a once hell raiser turned future inheritor of Capsule Corp. Yet here she sat, fall so far because of genetics, because fo genetics that should never have been. Salem was not thinking of how far she had fallen in such a short time though, she was thinking about the voices, they talked, all the time, never ending.

They wouldn't let her sleep, she couldn't eat with them, she couldn't relax with them. Yet, when they took them she was alone and sad. She could never know happiness one way or the other. She wore the white shirt and long white pants and white slippers everyone wore here. _You can't ignore me forever love._

_**Come play with me**_

**Sing with us**

Dance with us into the oblivious that the world is.

She put her hands over heard head, she couldn't take it! How did her father do it! He had never been reduced to a sniveling nut case. She had pushed the memory of her fathers psychotic episode out of her head. She was a young child at the time and didn't want to remember it. Because of it no one bothered to remind her of it for fear of her unable to comprehend it, especially now in the frail state that she was in, behind a white steel door and white walls with a white bed in the center.

Behind the glass stood her son, Mirai, named after his grandfather. He, like his aunt Bulla and her friend Pan worked at Capsule Corp. for his uncle Trunks. He had heard some pretty wild stories about Grandpa Vegeta and Uncle Trunks but nothing compared to the stories he heard about Grandpa Emvy and his grandfather Mirai. Of course his mother told him those stories and she was sitting in an asylum now screaming about voices and about 'the dead shall rise above the earth and the child of the malkav shall unwind that which his sire wound' whatever that means.

It broke his heart to hear the story over and over again. It seemed to worry his father, not for her sanity, but for the prediction. His father, Goten, had told him that his mother's family had a knack for predictions and soul reading. Of course Mirai thought it was shit, but his father seemed genuinely worried about it it.

Mirai had to wonder all the time how much of his life was a lie. His mother was a nutcase, she had been that way for as long as he could remember, and from what he heard grandfather Mirai had been the same way. When his mother Salem was only a child her father had lost his mind and killed a lot of people in cruel and inhuman ways.

He was just thankful he did not end up like his mother. His father was pretty well withdrawn from his own father, Gramps Goku. He had not been seen in 10 years and it was a touchy subject to Goten. One night he had come home drunk and had confessed to Mirai that his father had missed the first seven years of his life and then up and disappeared again. He claimed this Goku as selfish, thoughtless, and stupider then that movie Napoleon Dynamite.

The others, on the other hand, like Grammy Chichi, uncle Trunks, Mr. Piccolo, some old family friends, and a few others disagreed saying he was a kind hearted man who made a hard decision that probably had to be made. Grandpa Emvy and Grandpa Vegeta disagreed that he was selfish but agreed that he was pretty close to semi-retarded at times.

He didn't remember much of that grandfather so it really didn't mean much to him. His extended family and 'special friends' of his grandpa Mirai from all over the timelines had come to see his mother and said that she was such a pretty young girl and she lived such a hard life at first and how they thought she was so brave as a child and her father was such a great guy not to deny her and to take her in and give her a better life and be in her life until his disappearance with Emvy and Vegeta's mother.

Roomer was they had died and came back to visit the living for a day and got sent back and had never been heard from again. Mirai was a realist though, he didn't buy into the crazy stories these people seem to come up with, there are no such things as vampires, his mother did not get madness from some vampire gene passed down, she was just crazy and he hated it when family or there friends told him otherwise. The fools lived in a fantasy world. Vegeta was pretty much to himself all the time though, never said anything to Mirai really, the only ones he kept in contact with were Trunks, Salem, and Emvy. He was at a lot of the social gatherings the Z team had, he appeared at Chichi's house every once in a while, would be seen lurking at Kami's house when a gathering was happening, but he secluded himself from social interaction for the most part. Just brooded.

Mirai had been very confused about it at first but he was told that it was just the way Vegeta was. Emvy was something of a piece of work you might say. He was just as broody but not quite as anti-social, he was just that way to his family. He had a small and very tight circle of friends. A woman named Jay that had been a friend to his son in high school and one of the few not afraid to be near him after his episode. Azia, Mirai had no idea how Azia was related but somehow he was, he was at all the gathering including family reunions so he had to be family. Someone named Bertrum Tung, no one had every actually seen him though. Rumor is that he is so hideous he hides in the sewers. Then there was a stripper named Velvet Valor. A beautiful pale redhead that Emvy worked with a lot. It is said that she was also a vampire and had worked with Emvy on several affairs and he had returned the favor for her countless times.

Mirai smiled at the idea, let those fools think what they want, truth was Grandpa Emvy was fucking her. It was obvious. She was so flirtatious around him and was always dressed so skimpy and always had a smile on her beautiful face making her features just that much more attractive. She had side conversations with him when they were in a large group and when they were both rather quiet.

A heard footsteps come down the hall and turned to see a young woman he had never seen before. Tall blond beauty with green eye shadow, red lips, and a long green dress on with a pagan symbol hanging around her neck. Another friend that he had never met no doubt. She smiled at Mirai and looked through the window at the poor woman and sighed.

"Poor Salem," she said, "I knew this day would come. It would be either her or Victoria."

"Who is Victoria," asked Mirai, "and who are you?"

"I'm Destiny, friend of Salem's mother, and Victoria is Salem's half sister but don't tell her father Mirai, he doesn't know and for good reason. She is a real sweetheart but is pretty sick and twisted. Get that father daughter duo and you can say goodbye to the universe and existence itself. Who are you?"  
"I'm Salem's son, Mirai Son, and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind then, I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think I was?"  
"M.V."

"Grandpa Emvy?"

"Yea, sure, where is he?"

"Come and gone."

"Oh well, tragic what happened to your mom," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "you look awful you should get some sleep."

"I haven't slept all night, visitors giving me apologies and telling me how great she was and all that."

"Oh, okay, well I really need to find your grandfather so by by," she turned around and left. Who was that?

…………..(wow that was a lot for just the first part)………….

M.V. and Vegeta were in the gravity room sparing when a loud bang was heard on at the door. Vegeta opened it and there stood Trunks looking as if he had seen a ghost. "What," he asked.

"I think I just saw a couple of ghosts," he said with a blank stare.

"What are you talking about," asked Vegeta, 'you interrupt our training for this?"

"Not like ghosts are so unheard of," muttered MV.

"No, you don't understand, I just saw Gaijin and Queen Shiru walking down the street a couple minutes ago," said Trunks in shock. The two Vegeta's exchanged looks and looked back at the distressed man. Was he loosing his mind from working so much? Vegeta shook his son violently and held him still.

"Listen to yourself man! You sound like a loony! God only knows we don't need more loonies in this family! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!"

"DAD! I'm serious stop shaking me! You know it makes me sick to my stomach when you do that. I'm telling you they are here and walking down the street!" Vegeta continued to shake the crazy out of him until finally BLAAAHH, Vegeta was reminded of just what a bad idea it was to shake him. Trunks had lost breakfast all over the front of Vegeta and was now bent over holding his stomach as more poured out of his mouth all over his fathers shoes. When he finally finished he looked up at Vegeta in a pathetic kind of way. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath just like his anger management therapist said for him to do. He moved his head to the left cracking his neck and walked passed his son to the bathroom to shower and change. Trunks wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and looked over at MV.

"Well, that was disguising," he said walking passed Trunks stepping over the gross liquid on the floor. After the older saiyans got dressed they went into the living room to listen to Trunks story about what he saw.

………….(flash back wavy stuff)………

Trunks decided to go over to his dad's for lunch. He walked across the street and looked over to the other side and saw non other then Gaijin Trunks and Shiru arguing over a news paper. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. There was no way that was them, they were dead, everyone knew that. He watched the two bicker back and forth.

"No, I'm telling you it's the right date," said Gaijin Trunks.

"No, it can't be. How does ten years pass, I ask you!"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask Yamma."

"Because Yamma is an inferior loser who has nothing better to do then waist time. Besides, I shouldn't even bother with your worthless half bred ass! I have better things to do."

"Like what,' he asked offendedly.

"Like something that doesn't involve me having to look at your dumbness."

"Well I would rather not have to listen to you everytime you open your fat face but I don't have much of a choice there do I?!"

Nope, that was them alright, no denying it.

…………….(okay flashback over)…………..

MV and Vegeta exchanged looks. Yup, that sounded like them, no doubt. But was he telling the truth? That answer was quickly answered when the sound of two people yelling floated to the saiyans sensitive ears about who would ring the door bell. MV shook his head. No, not again, not this horror! God help Yamma if he brought those two back to life! The doorbell rang and the three walked down to see that it was Shiru and Trunks fighting over who got to go in first.

MV felt the horror creep in as flashbacks as painful as a Vietnam Veteran's flashbacks began to flood back. Yes, he had be forced back into an unholy and ungodly curse, a nightmare he had just escaped from, parenthood….

The two stood up from the floor when they managed to squeeze in. "Hey," said Gaijin Trunks, "hows it happening?"

"What are you doing back here after ten years," asked Vegeta. Shiru opened her mouth to answer but Trunks got there first.

"We were sent here to bring someone back to hell," she said.

"I have been put back on bounty hunting and Shiru got time served," finished Gaijin.

"So," asked Vegeta.

"So we are suppose to go to find someone here that is doing something they aren't suppose to," said Mirai Trunks.

"Afraid that is all we can say," said Shiru.

"Oh, okay," said MV.

"See," said Trunks to Vegeta, "told you I wasn't a loony like-" His fathers hand was quickly clamped over his mouth. This piqued Mirai Trunks's curiousity.

"Loony like who," he asked. Surely not him, Vegeta had called him a loony, nutcase, cookoo bird, and every kind of crazy person name to his face before.

"No one," he said quickly. Gaijin narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Salem," he asked.

"Alive and perfectly sane," argued Trunks making it painfully obvious that he was lying. Damn it had been a long time sense he tried to lie his way out of something.

"Where is she??"

……………………(I'm gonna sing the doom song now)…………..

Goku and Uub were finishing their training for the day when Goku felt a ki that was oddly familiar….

He followed the signature telling Uub to wait for him in the dinning room and eat without him. He heard the voice of a little old man. He looked and saw it was non other then emperor Pilaf, that chick, and that dog from his childhood.

"Pilaf," he asked in shock. The three now old villains turned in surprise. Goku looked at the strange vision of the old timers around the black star dragonballs with the blackstar dragon over looking them. "Hey, I don't think those are yours," he said sounding painfully like a dummy pointing out the obvious.

"Damnit," cursed Pilaf, "I really wish you were that pesky little kid still, you were so much easier to get rid of."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED,' said the dragon. A blinding light filled the lookout attracting everyone. Uub, King Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, Dende, Popo, and the ugly grey cat who isn't really that important all rushed to the scene to find out what was going on. Oh and Piccolo was there to I guess.

…………………………………………………………

Next time:

Stuff will happen!

Fan-to-fiction: yea I do rock don't I! I know what you mean I was cracking up when I was writing it.

I-Love-Trunks1: This story loves you to. Well I have done weirder things on here then pass 10 years in 10 minutes you got to admit.

Shahi: You know I saw some of GT and I have to say I agree, GT must die! Oh there will be insanity, and oh will it be ever so full of madness, madness goo!


	3. Twisting the Fates

Okay everyone! Stuff with happen just like I said but first a word from our sponsor!

Movie voice guy: IN A WORLD WHERE PEOPLE LIVE AND DIE. ONE MAN WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS!

Man's angry voice: You think you can just go in and do it yourself!? Mysterious mans voice: I have to.

HE WILL FACE DANGER!

Mysterious man: Get down!

LOVE!

Mysetrious man: Hey.

Hot chick: Hey

AND A COMIC RELEIF SIDEKICK WHO WONT MAKE IT TO ACT 3

Sidekick: This was a bad time to cancel my life insurance.

Mysterious man: Don't say that, your gonna make it!

STARING THE GUY FROM THAT MOVIE THAT WAS ALMOST FAMOUS AND THE GIRL FROM THAT SHOW YOU SOMETIMES WATCH. SEE IT BECAUSE IT'S A MOVIE AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING!

In theaters now and on DVD in three months.

Hamtaro: Daughteralucard does not own VMB/DBZ/Hamtaro/Kelly

Me: (gun cock) die anime vermin scum!

Hamtaro: (screams and runs)

(two shots, a scream, hacking)

Me: Sitting on a chair looking up at my prized hamster head hanging up on my wall.

Chapter 3

Goku watched helplessly as the villans got away. He turned around to see King, Raditz, Uub, Mr. Popo, Dende, Bardock, and Piccolo running to see what all the commotion was about. There jaws dropped to the floor except for Bardock who was looking around for someone. "Hey," he said with his hand behind his back, "where is Kakarotte at?"

"Bardock," said Piccolo, "that is Goku right there. The little kid!"

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED??"

"Well," started Goku, "I came over here to find out who was hanging around and found that it was Pilaf trying to make a wish off those blackstar dragonballs and he accidentally turned me into a kid again."

Radditz walked over to his little brother and bent down to his level to get a closer look. Goku watched curiously only to have the foot of his older brother put on his head. He yelled out in panic and flailed his arms while Raditz laughed wickedly. Bardock put his face in his hand, how embarresing. He knocked Raditz upside the head and told him to quit it.

"This really isn't funny," he snapped at his son who was now holding a lump on his head and glaring up at his father, "how do we reverse it?"

"We don't," said Dende, "only the dragon can." Just then clouds began to form in the sky and it started to rain and the large red dragon reappeared.

"Forgot to tell you," he said in his mighty voice, "you need to go around the universe recollecting the dragonballs in one year or I will destroy the whole planet." That was it, Popo lost it. Like a vicious animal he turned on Dende and grabbed him by the neck and began to shake violently.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU CREATE DRAGONBALLS THAT WOULD DISTROY OUR WORLD? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT IT! THAT IS JUST AS BAD AS PUTTING A SELF DISTRUCTION BUTTON ON SOMETHING! WHO DOES THINGS SO STUPID LIKE THAT! NOT EVEN GOKU WOULD BE SO STUPID AS TO DO THAT!"

…………..(Let me borrow that top!)………..

Trunks and Vegeta watched as the stare down between M.V. and Gaijin made the air so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. Shiru started for the exit to leave the two, this was going to get ugly, and oh the ugliness of how it could get. Trunks and Vegeta followed suite and left the angry vampire and his father.

"What are you hiding from me this time," he snarled.

"Watch yourself," scolded the primogen, "you may be dead but I am still your father and you will NOT speak to me in such a manor."

"So, tell me, _father_ what have you done with my daughter?" the word father was dripped with angry and sarcasm. M.V. felt his fists clench, he was really asking for it, and M.V. was really tempted to give it to him.

"Nothing that isn't being handled," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to go find her," he said turned to leave. He felt an iron fist grab him by the back of his neck and pull him back.

"You will do no such thing. You will wait until she is prepared for you to show up."

"Prepared? What have you done to her?"

"She is really frail at mind but don't worry about her."

"No, stop, where is she tell me!"

"What are you going to do if I don't? Throw a tantrum like the last time I did something that you didn't like? Honestly, Trunks, you should have learned by know that if I say it is a bad idea it is a really bad idea! If you show yourself to her she will lose her mind even further!"

"LOSE HER MIND!!?? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" He began fighting his father off. M.V. Struggled to keep hold of him but to no avail. Trunks managed to knock him in the mouth causing him to struggle back a few feet. He nabbed Trunks by the neck again and shoved him to the floor.

"Settle down! NOW!"

"Fuck you old man!" He got up again but this time was met to a hard slap across the face. He fell back from the force and looked more in shock then in pain. He couldn't remember the last time he had even touched him before. The throbbing pain turned to an unpleasant sting and tears began to escape his eyes regardless of how much he fought them. "Why can't I see her," he asked quietly.

"Listen to me, if I tell you, you will only hate yourself for it, no purpose in letting you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Now listen carefully. You do not go anywhere near her do we have an understanding, you and I?" Trunks seemed to argue this in his head. He slowly got up and without looking at M.V. walked passed him out into the now raining weather.

He ran his fingers over the stinging spots and felt the hot fire flesh begin to welt. He felt out the chi and slowly took a long way to her location. He was not even paying attention and ran into a pretty girl. She yelled something at him but he didn't hear her.

………………(Let's get some shoes)…………

Victoria had had a really shitty day to begin with. She was a pretty thing with tan skin long silky black hair, black hair, black coal eyes, a tight black hoodie, brown baggy pants, and a green shirt that said "shmoke it up homies!". She was rushing to get out of the rain after running off from home from her mother. Her mother had always hated her, she said that Victoria was a constant reminder of just how bad her life was fucked because of men.

She had been slammed into by some guy a little younger then her but strong enough to send her falling backwards. She got up and yelled "Watch where you are going jackass!" He didn't turn around or respond. She saw his long black hair, he had multiple peircings, and looked very angry. She was not sure she wanted to press it any further with this guy, he gave her bad vibes. She gave an angry sigh and walked off. Men! Her mom thought they fucked HER life over? Well thanks to HER Victoria was double screwed by them. Between her cheating boyfriend, her supposed 'father' whose name she didn't even know, and the guy that just slammed her on the ground, she really wanted to just shut them all out.

She called for a taxi and some guy right behind her rushed in and shut the door and the taxi drove off. GOD SHE HATED THEM ALL!

……………..(You can't text message break up!)……….

Vegeta, Trunks, and Shiru went up to see the others but when the rounded the corner they saw Mr. Popo trying to strangle, now purple in the face, little namick Dende. But that was not what caught there attention, what really shook them was the little boy that looked strangely like Goku standing and watching them, Raditz at eyelevel with him rubbing the top of his head, and Bardock with an angry look and his fist balled up standing above the two.

"Okay," said Trunks, "did we just miss something?" Mr. Popo let go of Dende who fell to the floor choking and gasping for air and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, nothing much, Goku was just turned into a little child and now has to collect all the blackstar dragonballs before a years time so the world doesn't come to an end.

"Oh," said Vegeta, "so…same shit different day?"

"Pretty much," gasped Dende.

"How is Goku going to go around the entire universe collecting dragonballs in just a years time," asked Uub.

"Well I can't do it all by myself," whined Goku. Bardock suddenly got this feeling that he just might have been saved missing this part of his sons life. That whiny voice would have really gotten on his nerves. Vegeta seemed deep in thought, he, as a father himself, did not feel it right to let little Goku travel the entire universe by himself, he at least needed a grown up to go with him. Vegeta's eyes wondered over to his son standing next to him and then to his mother. Eh, his choices where not to good looking anyway if he picked one of them or the other adults he knew.

"Trunks," he said looking at the sky, "you up to looking at the univers."

"No," said Trunks, "I don't have the time."

"What do you mean you don't have the time?"

"Well, I don't have any vacation time!"

"YOU'RE THE BOSS OF THE ENTIRE COMPANY MAKE TIME!"

"No way! Who will watch it!"

"Your sister you dumbass!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING AN ENTIRE COMPANY TO BULLA!" Suddenly Trunks saw stars as he was now at Raditz level rubbing his own head.

"You may be the boss of Capsule Corp., but I'm still the boss of you. You will do what I tell you."

"Dad, I'm almost 30 now."

"I don't care if your almost 40! I'm still your father and you will still do what I tell you!" Trunks grumbled to himself. This was freaking ridiculous. He didn't press the matter though, he was still a little scared of Vegeta. No doubt he was way more powerful then Trunks was and no doubt Trunks would have rather chewed his own arm off then try to kill his own father, but they were nice thoughts to have. The thought of killing his dad sometimes gave him warm fuzziness on the inside.

"I'll go to," said Shiru, "no doubt those two can't take care of themselves they would die without woman's intuition." Everyone had one of those teardrop things fall from there heads. Vegeta almost forgot just how full of herself Shiru could be.

"Shiru," said King Vegeta, "I don't know if it is good for you to go out there with them." He really didn't want to show that he was worried for his wife but failed at the indifference act. It was obvious that he worried for her. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Vegeta, have you ever known me to take your advice about anything?" King gave a sight, she was right, she never did anything he suggested but she was almost always right anyway so why fight it?

"Wait, what about Mirai and the other Trunks," asked Trunks, "what are we going to do about them? No doubt Mirai is going to want to know what is going on and I don't think he is going to buy 'oh they went out into space to help save the entire planet' you can't get him to believe anything that the rest of the world doesn't believe and you can't just leave the other Trunks wondering around the world of the living all by himself."

"Hmm, maybe we can make Mirai into more of a believer if he actually saw the universe for himself," said Piccolo.

"You should bring Gaijin with you," said Nappa, "he will probably be helpful."

"So it is settled," said Shiru, "me and the boys will go out to gather the dragonballs."

"We will stay here incase the dragon gets here before you guys," said Piccolo.

"A good idea," said Mr. Popo.

"Wait, we need to tell Chichi what happened," said Goku. It grew quiet, who was going to break to Chichi what just happened and what was going to happen now. All eyes fell on the unfortunate….

……….(I'll bitchslap the dumbshit out of you)……….

Nappa felt his face go pale as he knocked on the door. He had never actually faced Chichi's wrath but had heard horror stories, oh what stories they where, not even Frieza would dare fuck with this woman. He heard nothing for a moment and decided to leave and come back another day. Just has he turned around Chichi had opened the door. He spun back around to see her.

Chichi looked up at the rather large man and immediately recognized him. "Nappa? What are you doing here? Has something happened to Goku," she said looking worried.

"Well," he stammered suddenly very interested in his boots as he shuffled his feet back and forth, "actually yes something bad has happened. You see, Goku, well, he, um, well there were this ungly alien guy, and a dog dressed like a ninja, and some thug life old lady that showed up and summond a dragon from these blackstar dragonballs and accidently wished him to be a, well, it really isn't that bad! He can be fixed and we hope to do that! But first he has to go a little farther from hope and, um, DON'T HURT ME!" He ducked with his hands over his head as Chichi seemed to get angrier and angrier with every word that came out.

"What has happened to my husband and just how far from home are we talking!?"

"Well….He has been wished back ot a child and he needs to go around space." His voice was small and fearful. Just staring down at him with those cold merciless eyes was terrifying. Was she going to hurt him with that…that…frying pan? Instead of hitting him, though, she ended up passing up. Nappa looked down at her for a moment then pulled a blackberry cell phone out and saw that he had bars. He turned to the large group of people behind him and gave them a thumbs up and the Verizon guy gave him a thumbs up back.

"Um, guys," he said, "I think the news of what happened to Kakarotte killed her."

…………..(I'm gonna tell all my girlfriends how bad the sex was!)………

Chichi woke up seeing the child version of her husband looking down at her along with King Vegeta, Nappa, Shiru, Uub, and Trunks. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "This is the most horrible thing you have ever done to me! It is bad enough you looked to young to be my husband but this! This is going to ruin me! GOKU! Find those dragonballs and do it fast!" She began to break down and cry from all the stress. She was offered a glass of strong tea by Uub. She really didn't mind him around the house, he was a sweet and helpful boy. Now a days with Goten finally moved out she didn't have anyone else to suffocate but Uub and believe me she did!

……….(Woot Woot!)…….

M.V. stood outside the asylum. That was possibly the worst way he could of handled that. He was rusty at this obviously and he knew Trunks was going to be here weather he told him to or not and hitting him was only going to make him that much more rebellious about it. He walked inside, his son was already there obviously and so was Destiny. That was rather unfortunate.

He took a deep breath and walked in. He came up behind the two. Mirai Trunks was sitting on a table not far from his daughters cell with his arms hanging loosely around his knees and his face in his knees. Destiny was watching him having no idea what to do about him.

"I'll take care of this," he said to Destiny. She looked thankful to see him and M.V. sat in the chair across from his son. Trunks didn't look up, he knew M.V. was there but he really didn't care at the moment. Vegeta had not come there to stare at him though, he came to do a very painful thing. He took a gulp and swallowed his pride, it tasted strangely like the strawberry cheesecake he had before he came out there to find Mirai Trunks.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have hit you, and I shouldn't have tried to keep you from seeing her like this. The doctor said it isn't catatonia just a little paranoid schizophrenia."

"You were right though," said Trunks now looking up, "I do feel like it is my fault."

"Well if anything it is actually Azia's fault." Trunks chuckled a bit. He looked over into the cell and saw his daughter curled up on the floor in the depths of her own twisted and confused mind. M.V. looked at the welt left from where he struck him and felt a twinge of guilt. Guilt, something that only his son or..Bulma..could ever put in him. He lifted his hand and ran his finger down the one in the middle. Trunks nudged his hand away and looked in the other direction.

"No big deal," he said, "not like I'm going to sue you for it or anything."

"You can do that," asked M.V. in shock.

"You didn't know that? Yea, some kid sued his parents for hitting him. It was crazy got me thinking I should sue you but I decided against it. You were flat broke at the time." M.V. smirked and chuckled a bit.

…………………(You like text so much? How much you like it now!?)………

Next time:

Mirai is told by Shiru what is going on and they blast off into space with some 'technical' difficulties

Shahi: Don't cry about kid goku, I'm writing it, so you know its going to be good. Besides Kid Goku is going to be so tormented its going to be twistedly funny. I'm good at that I noticed….dark humor…

Shinigami-kasama: thanks and keep up with the reviews even if its just to say 'FISH WILL FLY AND THE END IS COMING!"

I-Love-Trunks1: Did you know that you have reviewed on my stuff more then anyone else on here!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN BOYS AND GIRLS


	4. WHY ME

First off I would like to say that my turkey day was fun! Hope you guys all got nice and fat from delicious turnkey as well. Mashed potatoes….yummmm

Now the first order of important business, I-Love-Trunks1, capital hat.

Second order of business I don't own dbz

(Vegeta looking angry in a corner duck taped down and his mouth gagged with the duck tape roll)

Ah, it silences the ignorant and binds the world togther. This chapter is brought to you buy Duck Tape

And now for the show to go on

Chapter 4

Mirai and M.V. both left the asylum with Destiny following after. "Listen, primogen Vegeta, I know that you have more important things to do but we still have to talk about Chinatown (dun dun dun). Now I know you have Chinatown, New York as a free state but the Camarilla are offering a very nice price for it and I think you should really consider it."

"I already made up my mind about that wreched place. It is part of my domain and it will remain a free state. I don't want another meeting with Strauss and Jordon. Last time was a real disaster."

"I know that Vegeta but I really think-"

"Wow that was a really long time ago," said Mirai Trunks.

"Yea it was, that was like ten years after your possession wasn't it?"

"Sure was," said Mirai Trunks.

"Excuse me," said Destiny, "can we just handle the situation at hand."

"It was solved over 20 years ago," snapped Vegeta, "let it alone. Forget the Camarilla. Don't you have some place to be?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she said looking at her watch, "we will talk about this later Vegeta, by Trunks, I'm glad your back." She raced off to her car and Trunks and Vegeta watched her go.

"Man, dad, where did you dig her up at?"

"She use to do this for a living. I don't know she was good at her job so I took her. God I regret it though."

....(to Bombay a traveling circus came. They brought an intelligent elephant and Nelly was her name)…..

After finally calming Chichi down Shiru left to go and find Mirai Trunks to let him know of what was going on. Damn, she hated talking to that Gaijin but everyone else was to preoccupied with something else. What that was no one told her.

She followed his ki to a location not far from the asylum and her son of the future was with him. It was looking more and more unpleasant as she neared the two kis.

……(One dark night she slit her iron chain and off she went into the night and was never seen again)……….

Victoria sat in a box not far from the local asylum when she saw the familiar young man that had run into her and completely ignored her walking buy with another man. She got up and stormed her way over to them.

"Hey, you," she demanded, "who do you think you are just running into me like that! Do you have any idea how much it doesn't tickle to have someone just knock you over." The young man and the older man just looked at her like she was nuts.. She watched the younger one study her and then it seemed as if something clicked.

"Don't I know you," he asked. She had a look of disbelief. "Yea, your that girl from West City, yes?"

"You know her," asked the older one.

"No, but I ran into her not that long ago. How did you get here so fast?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said angrily.

"Yea, good point. What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what your problem is! What is everyone around you invisible.?"

"An hour ago, yes, but now I notice you," he said with a smile on his face.

"Who are you," asked Vegeta.

"Victoria Strandford, who are you?"

"I'm Mirai Vegeta, everyone just calls me M.V. and this is my son Trunks."

"Strandford, you know I use to know someone by that last name," said Trunks airily.

"Well woopti fucking doo," she snapped.

"Right well, sorry for running into you, lets get out of here," said Trunks. M.V. nodded and led the way.

"Can you at least give me money for cab fair? You scraped my arm you know!"

"Whatever," said M.V. shoving money in her hand. She looked down at it in shock but nodded and walked off.

M.V. and Trunks went the other direction when a tall woman with long black hair and cold dark eyes landed in front of them right out of the air. Victoria literally fell backwards in shock.

"Can I help you," asked Trunks.

"Gaijin, you can go back to hell for me but seeing as how that isn't going to happen anytime soon, you can just shut up and listen."

"Who are you," stuttered Victoria.

"Who is the girl," asked the floated woman.

"Some girl wanting cab fair because I pushed her over. What do you want," asked Trunks.

"We are leaving for outer space. Goku has managed to get turned into a little kid so we need to fix the problem." The woman told the unusual story of what happened. It was all Victoria could do without laughing herself silly. It was ridiculous. But this woman was floating in thin air so who knows what else she could do. Victoria picked herself up and looked at the strange group.

"Excuse me but am I going insane," asked Victoria blinking a couple of times.

"Yes," said Trunks, "yes you are. Go home and take a nap then everything will be alright." Victoria blinked looked curiously at them.

"If I was going crazy, would the figures of my imagination really tell me that?"

"What do you want," demanded M.V., "he told you that you are insane now go away already!"

"Vegeta, your so aggressive," said the woman.

"Shiru, your not really the sweetest thing under the sun either," said Trunks.

"Whatever Gaijin," she grumbled. Victoria couldn't figure it out. She racked her brain until it hurt but decided to just do what the imaginary people suggested and go to take a nap somewhere. It was way to much.

"Fine," said Trunks, "but I'm going to feed first. It's been 10 years and I'm hungry."

"That pretty little girl right there," said Shiru pointing at Victoria. She spun around to be met by Trunks right in front of her. She gasped as a sharp pain ran up her neck. She felt the life being sucked out of her like a juice box. She gasped for air.

………(Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and left the traveling circus!)……

Mirai decided to go see his mother. She was alone now and it made him nervous. As he rounded the corner he saw a young boy sucking on the neck of a girl with another woman and his grandfather watching. His mouth dropped as the young girl gasped for air and even whimpered a bit. He felt something inside of him rise and next thing he knew he was running right passed M.V. and tackling the young man off the girl.

The girl fell to the ground and ran for dear life. Mirai and the young boy both tackled each other. The boy tried to go after her but Mirai would not let her. He felt a vice grip pull him off of the boy and looked up to see M.V. pulling him off of his enemy. The infuriated young man looked at Mirai with a hungry look.

"Do you have any idea what you just did," hissed the young boy.

"Saved that poor girl from YOU you psycho," he panted.

"Shit," mumbled M.V., "if she gets away it will be on your head Trunks." Mirai looked up at his grandfather and over at the figure standing in front of him.

"That isn't Trunks," he said in shock, "that is some weirdo that looks like him."

"Dear lord has he been sheltered or something," asked the young boy.

"He refused to believe anything that society doesn't believe," said M.V.

"Well, he just saw with his own two eyes something that society wouldn't consider real," said the woman walking up to the young boy.

"All I saw was some sick cannibal trying to rip her throat out with his teeth," he hissed hopping his grandfather would protect him.

"Cannibal? I don't eat flesh. I drink blood there is a difference," said the young boy. Mirai backed up a few steps.

"Mirai, just relax, what you saw was not what you think," argued his grandfather. Mirai turned around to face his grandfather in shock then turned to the two strangers.

"Do we have time Shiru," asked the boy.

"No, we need to get out of here before hunters here about this and w need to get off this planet before a blood hunt is called upon you." M.V. cursed and grabbed his grandson leading the way back to CC.

It was totally silent the way there. When they did arrive, a boy looking strangely like Goku, a girl in a red dress, Radditz, Nappa, his father, and a couple others were hanging around the hanger.

"Okay," said M.V. I will take care of the girl and the blood hunt. The rest of you take care." And with that M.V. left his grandson standing there with the two strangers.

"Okay," said the one named Shiru, "are we all ready to go?"

"Lets get out of here before I plan an escape out," mumbled Trunks. Mirai exchanged looks between Trunsk and the strange boy claiming to be Trunks. They looked exactly alike only opposite. He suddenly felt himself being led onto the ship. He turned around and saw Shiru shoving him on board.

"Introductions later," she said with a smile. He turned around to leave but was cloths lined by Trunks and drug onboard by the Trunks wannabe and the mini Goku. He kicked and wiggled but to no avail.

The crowed waved goodbye as the door closed and the ship took off. Mirai looked out the window in shock and began to panic.

………………….(HA I'm not putting anything here!)……..

Next time:

A panic attack and introductions and extreme difficulties.

Boring chapter probably but now the fun gets to start.


	5. Sweet Emotion Aerosmith

Hello and here I am with your favorite story. This chapter is going to be a bit more sentimental. Not much focusing on anyone else but M.V. And guess what, there is going to be a returning of an old character that you didn't see much of. That isn't until later though but sit tight because it is going to happen. I'm going back to rewrite the last chapter though because someone (cough) fantofiction(couch) brought up a very good point. Apparently I already used the haunted hotel so we are gonna blow that scene and I already have a good replacement. So next time I will rewrite that chapter on King's part. Anyway replies! YAY!

Shahi: Yea no problem! Haha don't worry I just love picking on you and others! So yea I thought it a little futurama myself but decided to roll with it.

Fan-to-Fiction: Thanks for pointing it out. I almost redid a whole scene. That's cool though because I got a better idea for him that will be most amazingly ridiculous and somewhat twisted. It is good to here from you again, I feared you left us.

I-Love-Trunks1: Don't be discouraged. I didn't get a review on my first story of this series for a long time but the readers are out there and there will be more to comment I promise. I almost gave up on my own first saga until I got Lalek and you and Mozenraths and a few others.

I know you guys that have commented that are no longer commenting are reading and I say THANKYOU TO ALL OF YA EVEN THE COMMENTERS!! WE LOVE YOU HERE ON MY COMPUTER AND YOU GUYS KEEP THESE SAGAS GOING!

So disclaimer will be made by the police today

(Launch and I are in handcuffs)

Police: Launch is not the owner of DBZ/VMB but as she has claimed she is she is going to be arrested. She will receive 5 years or more plus a big fat fine is gonna be slapped on her happy ass that's going to get rapped for 5 years. Daughteralucard is going into custidy with us for questioning. This chapter will be written by Goku, because he is emotional and stupid.

Goku: YAY I GET TO WRITE THE CHAPTER!!!

Me: NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HE IS GOING TO MAKE IT INTO A PUSSY CHAPTER FULL OF EMOTIONS AND UDNERSTANDING NOOOOOOOO

(Police drive away)

Chapter 6

Shiru stood in her black dress, a black helmet and a tie. She was heard breathing deeply until she could no longer take it. She flipped the front of the helmet of her face off as her sweating face embraced the cooler air outside the stupid helmet.

"God damn I can't breath in that thing!"

"So take it off," said Trunks slouching in a chair.

"If I take the helmet off it ruins the affect of this chapter, she snapped, do you really want to disappoint readers like that!"

"Oh dear Kami she is narrating again," said Gaijin putting his hands over his head.

"This is taking to long," whined Goku.

"Shiru nodded in agreement and said, Yes, Kakkarott you are right, this is taking to long. Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Well it could," said Mirai pointing at the controls, "see, we could go to light speed."

"Oh yea, said Shiru, we could do that. Everyone buckle in we are going into hyper drive!"

"Do we have the gas for that," asked Gaijin.

"Yes, yes we do, now strap your big mouth in!" Gaijin just shrugged and strapped in. Goku and Trunks both strapped up in the drivers seat and the passenger seat. Mirai buckled up in the seat on the right of the controls. Shiru, being awesome, did not see the need to strap up in the seat to the left.

She was full of coolness gooo and sense Vegeta wasn't there to act the impressive idiot, she filled in the need for comical relief and stood in place.

"Alright, we are going into Fast." She pulled the leaver forward to fast. "Prepare yourselves for Light speed." She pulled it further. "Light speed is too slow! Prepare for Ludicrous speed!" She laughed like a psycho preparing to pull it even further. Mirai gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious," he stutted.

"Yes I am. What's the matter, Mirai, CHICKEN!"

"No! I'm not chicken, I-I-I'm just-"

"You better fight past that stutter now or just shut up!" She began to fly back in the air screaming for help as they blasted from light speed, to ridiculous speed, and finally to Ludicrous speed. The ship turned plaid with speed.

"Stop this crazy thing," yelled Gaijin.

"We can't, we are going to fast," said Trunks, "we have to slow down first."

"Slow down my ass, Mirai stop this ship NOW!" Mirai pressed the emergency stop button and everything suddenly just stopped. Shiru was plunged forward with such force she landed straight into the controls. Everyone jumped from their seats and ran over to see if she was okay.

The large vader like helmet that she was wearing was now dented badly on top. She was covered in black marks and seemed extremely busy.

"Are we stopped," she asked looking at her great grand son.

"Yes," said Mirai.

"Good, so let's take a break so I can collect my thoughts," she said in an almost high pitched voice.

"Good idea," he commented with a smile.

"So…smoke 'em if ya got 'em, and she fell…" Before she could finish narration she fell to the floor and passed out.

…………………….(Aquarius: There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day)….

M.V. walked back to Ventrue Estate in silence. He looked up a the large white building towering down in all of its power and glory. The very building itself reflected his unlife legacy, his power, his possision so high that Price Lacroix had no authority over him. He had become something more hten he was in his life before the darkness. He had become something greater then his own father.

But he wasn't thinking of that. Indeed sense his son's first death he had not been thinking of those things at all. The building was just an empty shell much like he had become. He had always wondered what it would be like to truly be the only saiyan left alive. He had experienced that with Goku's death a very long time ago. How long had it been? 100 nearly 200 years now? He hardely kept track of the times anymore. What did it matter?

When Gohan had passed away just 10 years later he felt himself grow a little more empty inside. By this time Bulma was already dead and Vegeta was considered dead because he no longer came home and had not seen his son in nearly nine years. He kept himself distant and let him think he was dead. At first he didn't care.

He was angryl! He had gained another goal that he knew by instinct he was destined to fail! Who cared about the others, they could kiss his ass for all he cared. But as years went by he was growing so lonely. He had gone through several lovers, plenty of play mates, and even made friends by his own will for the first time, but the void was still empty.

He began finding himself wandering the darkness not paying any attention to the surroundings and found himself many times at CC. He never went in to see his son and Gohan, he never showed himself, he jus hid in the dark shadows.

One night Gohan had been killed by the androids. Vegeta had looked on hoping that Gohan would defeat them, Vegeta had not had it in him to bother with the androids.

No, the androids had meant nothing to him, what he was really concerned about was the well being of his son. Trunks had gained a need to learn to fight. Not really a desire but a need. He was trained to kill. Gohan was trained to survive but he knew that if Trunks was to survive he would have to be a killer.

Vegeta had watched some of the training sessions from afar and noticed that Gohan was not particularly fond of the style Trunks was learning but the look in his eyes showed that Gohan was not going to let his emotions and personal morals get in the way of preparing Vegeta's son for the reality of what fighting the androids was.

Vegeta had to agree, it was not wise to teach a 10 year old how to fight to kill. Murder was one crime Vegeta never wanted his son to learn. But the world was not fair, it was harsh and cruel and dangerous, more so now then ever before.

The androids were like an earth quake, they hit only when they were board and totaled a few buildings and made people run and scream and kill them in large numbers, it was the people themselves that were frightening. The world had gone mad with fear. If you weren't beatin, robbed, stapped, killed, or car jacked, you could be raped, drugged, pickpocketed, or even tortured. The people of earth suffered more mentally then anything else and everything was thrown into chaos.

Vegeta thought of this as he pressed the button to the Pent House at the top of the building. His eyes focused on the door as he thought of that night that the void in his heart grew with the death of Gohan and that was the thing that had made him snap. After Gohan died, the last saiyan that knew anything of his own heritage, the teacher of his son that he had no choice but to neglect to keep him safe, that he ignored out of love. He was gone just like that. Suddenly he didn't care anymore, his loneliness, the suffereing of other people, the world being a danger to itself. The only thing that mattered to him was how mind blowing and maddening the death of Gohan had been to his own son. In furry and heartbreak he felt a power inside explode. He felt adrenalin pump through his very vains. He looked at himself in a puddle and realizations come over him, he had done it! He had ascended to Super Saiyan. He looked down and saw his son cry out in furry as he to reached the goal that he had worked so hard at gaining. Vegeta was very impressed; a boy of only 11 had hit super saiyan.

Vegeta smirked to himself at the memory of that fateful night. Anger, passion, pain, these were emotions that a saiyan strived on. Emotions that Freeza feared from the saiyans especially after Bardock and King Vegeta revolted against his tyranny. The very thought of King made him want to spit but he loved his tiling to much to want to ruin it. He did not spend much time with his father. His present self did, but his present self had not had the time that he did to ponder on the things his father should have done differently.

What made him hate his father the most was the fact the Vegeta himself had made some of those same mistakes but for different reasons. King neglected Vegeta for protection of his people but most of all for power. Freiza got Vegeta and in return King would be aloud to expand his ruling.

King avoided his family because he was busy expanding and gaining more and more control. Vegeta simply wanted to protect his family from danger. Vegeta did not understand why King did the things he did but then again, Gaijin had again and again said he did not understand his own father.

Vegeta sat at his desk and turned to see the view of the night sky. The stars shining so bright. He remembered the first time he saw those lights as a vampire.

Vegeta was not the vampire first but he was the first of the two to leave. He remembered back to that awful night when Trunks and his friends Nikkei the Tremere. She was a dark beauty. Usually dressed in a dress from the 1800's her own time, and long hair usually a mess, she was gorgeous and yet creepy. And then there was Marianna, a Toreador that his son had known sense before the sand box.

'Nothing personal'. The words haunted his mind every time his mind revisited that night. 'Nothing personal'. Imagine of those were the last words you ever heard. He sighed.

His son's death, that was hard, but now that he was back again, this time he was so much closer and yet so far out of his fatherly reach. The very idea of his son dying up there. It was beginning to be to much for him to bear so he did the only thing he could think of when he fell to this state.

He got up and headed for his son's old night club where his flat was. He opened the door and turned on the old elevator. Up to the second floor and across the catwalk that stretched on all sides of the walls. He looked around, he wished his son would stay with the living. He would give the club back. What he wouldn't give to see this place full of life again. He walked into the flat and found what he was looking for. His son's last ounce of weed. Sitting in the same spot waiting for Vegeta to his unbearable depression.

………………….(Pisces Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say)……

So as you know next time is the rewrite and all that. I'm tired I hope this was enough emotional turmoil for you guys. I hope you cry in the next chapter after this one! It's gonna be Vegeta stoned and we all know what M.V. stoned is like!


	6. Traffic Jam

wOOt another chapter for this series. I'm going to work on the others I promise but I want to finish them and so I will finish this one first before the others. I have an awesome idea on how to end it already and a perfect song.

You know I have been reading back on my other stories and found that as a writer I have grown so after finishing my previous stories I am going back and rewriting them with some new twists I think. I'm excited about it and I hope you guys are but for now lets do the disclaimer.

But first the names to avoid confusion:

Mirai: will just be called by his name

Shiru: also her name

Trunks: just his name

Goku: you guessed it

Mirai Trunks: will be Gaijin

Blond Launch: HA! Daughteralucard does not own dbz/vmb/or anyting else because I STOLE IT!!!

Akiro Toriyama: THERE SHE IS!!

FUNdimation: Stop her!

White Wolf: Somebody call the police!

Chapter 5

Bulla watched as her brother, other dimention brother, the smaller Goku, her nephew, and her grandmother were launched into space. She had been offered to go but didn't really want to. Adventure wasn't her cup of tea. She really wanted to run her late mothers company but for some reason her father wouldn't have it. Well, it was hers to run now as she pleased. She smiled to herself, maybe she could get her father to hand it over to her permanently, then both her and Trunks would be happy. But for now all she could do was hope.

She looked over at Nappa, Bardock, Raditz, her father, M.V., Chichi, Goten, and the rest that had been there. They were staring off at where the group of travelers left. She turned to leave walking down the long white halls of the place she had called home. It was going to be tough, she knew that, but she was prepared, she was prepared for anything. She also knew that M.V.'s heart was probably secretly breaking.

M.V. had slipped into a strange depression after Mirai Trunks's first departure. It was really rough on him. The second time was worse, the second time he refused to even talk to anyone for the longest time. He had been more cold and distant then before. Sure he was there physically, but mentally, he was somewhere else. But how could blame him?

Mirai Trunks was really the only family he had left and the only other saiyan in their own time line. No, he no longer lived in that hellish waste land that she had once been told about, but this era, this place of calm and life, it wasn't really home to him. It was obvious to see, not just in M.V. but in Mirai Trunks as well.

When they left they left there friends and little family of friends that they had there. They left the hell dimension that they had called home for over 16 years. They were vampires, so it was probably much longer then 16 years.\

Now here was his son again, being pushed off to an unreachable place. Only this time he was possibly in danger. No, she had challenges but nothing compared to what M.V. was probably so skillfully hiding. It was like a nightmare he had to suffer over and over again.

…………..(and now on the lighter note)…….

Mirai sat on the floor in absolute shock. He looked out the window and saw stars whizzing by him. He began to panic.

"No way," he said hyperventilating, "this isn't possible, this isn't happening! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He rushed for the controls and turned the ship around. Gaijin saw his grandson leaping for the controls and went after him. He knocked the man out of his seat and turned the ship a little too sharp. Shiru, Trunks and Goku were sent flying into wall at the right of the ship.

Mirai shoved Gaijin to the side and turned it to the left hurdling Shiru, Trunks and Goku into the left wall. As the three stood up a bit dizzy they were once again thrown to the right as Gaijin took the controls.

"What are you doing Mirai, stop it," snapped Gaijin. He was thrown out of the seat and the ship was forced back to earth throwing the three passangers again.

"Going home!" Gaijin kicked Mirai in the ribs rather hard and took the controls shoving back to toward the destination they wanted also throwing the passangers. The three were now tripping over themselves feeling slightly sick.

"Well I'm not going," he argued taking the controls again.

"Yes you are!" back and forth they argued shoving, punching, kicking and fighting over the controls sending the passangers on an unpleasantly rocky ride. That was it, Goku lost it and threw up on Shiru. Shiru never had a stomach for sickness so lost her lunch on Trunks. Trunks was just angry to be there and lost his temper. He shoved the younger man and the teen away from each other and put the controls on auto pilot.

"I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY! EVERYONE BUT YOU TWO ARE GETTING AIR SICK AND NOW SHIRU HAS GOKU"S LUNCH ALL OVER HER AND I HAVE SHIRU"S ON ME! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STOP OR I AM THROWING THE BOTH OF YOU INTO THE NOTHINGNESS OF SPACE! GOT IT?!" The two gulped and nodded.

"Now, said Shiru, after becoming magically clean, "let's find the first dragon ball-"

"Did you just narrate yourself," asked Gaijin.

"Yes, yes I did, now shut up and let me narrate!"

"Why are you narrating," asked Goku. Shiru angrily kicked him in the shin.

"Because, she yelled, I have a dream! A dream to be a narrator and I only have a short time left on earth so I plan to fulfill that dream while I am here and narrate!"

"But-" Trunks was cut short by something slamming into the space ship. Goku walked over and opened the hatch to see what was going on outside. His face was met with an angry green hand slapping him across the face. Everyone looked to see a squishy green alien in a tiny saucer with a huge head sticking out the top looking at Goku angrily.

"What's wrong with you kid," he yelled with a New Yorker accent, "don't you know you can die in outer space without a space suit on!"

They looked around and saw flying saucers everywhere. Suddenly there was another loud bang in the front and they closed the hatch to see that they been doomed to a most horrible fate…….morning traffic.

"Gasp, said Shiru, not traffic!"

………………………..(and now Jay and Silent bob bring you Buddy Christ)……..

Destiny got off the train and walked up to the night club that had been there sense she could remember. The Asylum. Run by the two craziest twins the camarilla has ever known. She had no interest in either one of them except business. She was to help open a new gallery and arrange a charity event for it. She hated these things, every pretty penny went right into the vampires pocket, a pocket that already had money in it. It was typical politics. The stuff to help the rich get richer.

She walked into the club and went over to the bar tender as instructed. Carl, a really fat bald guy with a lot of tattoos, saw her and smiled.

"What can I get you pretty lady," he asked in a deep rough voice. She gave him a cold look.

"I need to speak to Therese Voerman please," she said in a business like way.

'You have an appointment," he asked suspiciously.

"Yes I do."

"Well she told me someone of your description was going to be here. Yea, she said she had some business to attend to but I can here her and Jeannette fighting from all the way down here."

"Hmm, sounds like they are fighting over some guy."

"Yea, well, rumor is some guy supposedly dead for 10 years showed up not far from here and Jeannette had a special place for him in her heart. I doubt it's true though, she's a wild thing and kind of a slut. Got a few friends that say they conquered that territory but I doubt it's true either."  
"Yes, my master primogen Vegeta said either they can't or wont," she agreed.

"Yea, that's what mistress Therese says. But Jeannette's ghoul Vandal says different. Said they can most just choose not to."

"Well, it's none of my business what these vampires do, I'm going to head on up don't work to hard Carl." Carl waved goodbye and turned the elevator on for her. She climbed in and rode it up to the second floor. She heard one of the girls crying and slam a door shut. The door was opened and Therese stood looking at Destiny.

"Aw, there you are," she said inviting the primogens ghoul in. Destiny walked in and took a seat across from the desk.

"Rough night," asked Destiny.

"My sister, Jeannette, she is unabashedly scandalous. My apologies."

"Non needed," she said, "now let's talk business. I understand you want to open your gallery and host a charity event."

"Yes, I have a few of the paintings if you wish to see them. I decided to go the biblical way. It is a reflection, I believe, on not the the heritage of the kind but the kindred as well. I believe it will be greatly appreaciated by both."

"Yes, I would love to see them. Tell me what is the charity event for?"

"I wish to make West City a hot spot for tourism again. I want to bring in some investors, open up the Ocean House Hotel after ridding the place of that ghost, bring in some good reviews, and put us back on the map for economical success. The only thing going for us right now is CC and they bring in tourists yes but they also bring in jobs that you must have a college degree for. Well, not everyone goes to collage but everyone needs work so I believe it is a smart move."

"And you mentioned on the phone that you wished for the Venture Primogen to be the investor. Why not your own primogen?"

"While Azia is a brilliant man full of ideas, I believe this business venture is better off in the beginning hands of the Ventrue clan. Primogen Azia asked if he could make a donation and I accepted. A glorious vase I will put on display that shows the very definition of elegance. The Tremere have also been kind enough to put in a donation of protection against thieves. They have worked blood magic and put a blood guard in the paintings so should they be separated by someone the paintings do not recognize or destroyed the blood guard will be set loose on the offenders responsible."

"Hmm, I am very impressed. You have shown a commitment and followed out a plan. Now about your plans for the haunted Ocean House. How do you plan to rid the ghost?"

"Plans are already in motion. I have called on a friend to rid the house of the ghost and it will be completed by tonight."

…………(meanwhile back on the farm)………

King Vegeta cursed himself. Why did he agree to do this for a woman he barely even knew? I'll tell you why. Because Mirai Trunks's old flame that he had only met once before came saying that her sister was looking for a sarcophagus and she really wanted his help.

Why not ask for anyone else? Because he just so happen to be the first on she saw walking down the street from CC.

FLASHBACK

_When the boys and his wife launched into space he left CC to go back to the lookout. He had turned the corner and was going to shoot into the sky when a familiar blond whorish young lady came around the other corner and looked at him._

"_Hey," she said, "aren't you Mirai Trunks's grandfather?"_

"_Yes, you are Jeannette are you not?"_

"_Hehe that's my name, and say it as much as you want because it will never wear out."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for Mirai Trunks, I heard he was alive and I was going to ask a favor of him but you will do nicely."_

"_What kind of favor," he eyed her suspiciously._

"_Just a retrieval. My sister is trying to find information on an old coffin that prince LaCroix has a sudden interest in. Could you please do it (she pouted in a cute way that was irresistible)?"_

"_Alright fine," he said annoyed at the extreme cuteness._

"_Yea! Alright all you have to do is find the necklace and get out. Easy right?"_

"_Yea, a little tooo easy."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(INTERMISSION)………….

"Very good, now, let me see the paintings that are the main event."

"Certainly." Therese led her to another room where sat four large paintings. The first was the biblical figure Cain killing his brother Abel. It was titled The Death of Abel. The second was Cain standing before a burning tree labeled Cain Is Cursed. The third was two naked figures standing before a forest of dead tress and a blood river stretched out labeled Cain Meets Lilith. The fourth and final masterpiece was Cain walking away from a dead woman labeled Cain Kills Lilith.

Destany was hypnotized, it was the story of the Cursed Blood. She had never heard the story herself. All she knew as Cain was the first and Lilith was the second. She nodded her approval and the two shook hands. The deal was done.

…………..(intermission…in the 3rd dimension)……….

The five saiyans sat in boredom waiting for traffic to pass. "So, said Shiru, Mirai, I haven't seen you sense you were 8 how have you been?"

"Are you going to be doing that the whole time," asked Trunks.

"Yes, and you will like it! Anyway Mirai."

"Well I'm alright. Who are you two?"

"Oh, how rude, I am SHiru, she said pointing at herself, and this Gaijin is Trunks from another dimension, she said pointing at the young man next to her."

"What is a Gaijin," asked Mirai.

"An outsider, you see we are hellmates. We are trapped in hell together with the rest of the saiyan race. Nappa, Raditz, my husband King, and Bardock use to be in hell but they escaped and now they live on earth."

'Riiight," he said nodding at he crazy lady, "so what are you doing in hell?" He was really only asking for the amusement of the obviously delusional woman.  
"Well Gaijin and I are looking for a man who is planning something evil. Can't really tell you anything else, Yamma won't let us, but he said that we would know the way."

"Right, right, okay and what did you guys do to go to hell?"

"We are saiyans, we destroyed planets for money and got rid of entire civilizations so we could sell planets. Gaijin here is a vampire who hears voices in his head. When he stares off in space like he is doing now he is listening to the voices."

"Do these voices have named," he asked wondering what she would say.

"Don't really know. Never cared enough to ask."

"okay….yea, I'm going back to earth you guys are obviously coo coo for cocoa puffs." He went to go open the door when Goku stood in front of him.

"No," he said, "if you open the door you will get slapped! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!"  
"You're an idiot," said Mirai. He opened the door and a foot went into his face pushing him back. A green squishy alien in a saucer with a C.O.P.S sticker on the side and a cop hat looked at him angrily.

"Don't you know that is against the law," he demanded.

"Shut up Lewis your not really a cop!"

"SHUT UP DANNY I CAN BE WHOEVER I WANT TO BE!" Gaijin shut the door drowning out the angry aliens fight.

"Looks like we are trapped in traffic for a while longer," he said sitting back in his seat listening to Joey begging for him to do something painful to himself. He had not heard Joey sense his first death, he forgot just how tempting he made suicide….

"I know it is terrible to say something like this but I really hope someone up there is dying this is taking forever," said Trunks.

………………..(Three eyed monkey riding Pegasus flys in with a box, intermission will begin now)…..

I-Love-Trunks1: So where is your update? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Okay I'm done. Hope you laughed your ass off in this one.

Shahi: Who eats chicken on thanks giving! Your not human!!! But ya, sounds like a crowded thanksgiving. I'm thinking this is going to be a little of both hitchhikers and spaceballs. Especially in the next chapter.

Next time:

Ludicrous speed!

M.V. and his thoughts on his son leaving again

King and his discovery.


	7. Lola Kinks

Hey guys long time no see! I have finally gotten to sit down and think on this chapter. I say screw it it's my story and I will repeat stuff if I want to. I'm going to have fun with it and you guys aren't taking that away!!! Okay, enough acting like a psyco let's get this goin!

I don't own: dbz/vmb/cheetohs/outer space/brownies/Disney/waner bros/moonshine/Night Ranger/Lola/or hardly anything in here.

Chapter 7

They landed on their first planet because the jump into ludicrous speed ate up all the gas and the first dragonball happened to be on that planet. Shiru walked off in all of her glory, a white shirt and pink pajama bottoms and her hair up in a messy bun looking like night of the living dead. It was about the middle of the night when Mirai got up the nerve to wake the crew to tell them they had landed.

As a result Mirai now had a black eye, bruised jaw, a lump on his head, and claw marks on his arms for waking everyone from their beauty sleep. Needless to say the beauty part was interrupted. Trunks was the next to walk off with blue boxers and a white wife beater and his hair made him look like an escaped mental patient.

Following closely behind was Goku in his bunny costume pjs complete with ears and booties on the feet with bunny faces on them.

Mirai, on top of the injuries, had on a green bay packers jersey and gray pj bottoms. Gaijin was the last to come out proving his extreme feminism with a green face mask to protect his amazing skin, immortality doesn't keep skin smooth alone! He wore no shirt and black pj bottoms with hello kitten on them and that eye mask you were when your sleep.

The awkward looking group tumbled out to see the planet they landed on. They walked around barely aware of there surroundings. In the shadows moved a quick and silent dog dressed in people cloths.

As Mirai was feeling around for something to grab hold of and steady himself he tripped over some wire. He tumbled backwards and the dragon radar that was not important to talk about until this moment fell out of his pocket.

"You loser," mumbled Gaijin, "find that radar so we can get out of here."

"Giru," said a little electronic voice.

"What was that," asked Shiru now wide awake. Shiru, Goku, Trunks, and Gaijin searched for a ki but non could find one

"Hey look, a sign," said Mirai, "Welcome to Planet Disney Brothers".

"Ah-hee-yuk," said a happy evil voice from the darkness.

"Where did that come from," whispered Mirai, being the only one who refused to use inner ki because it was 'unnatural'. He stepped behind Shiru. She and the others put themselves in fighting position.

"Gee fellas," said a hi pitched voice, "let's not resort to violence and blood." A dog somewhere barked. The voice bounced off the walls making it feel as if they were being surrounded. They looked around trying to keep there heads on.

A little demonic white light began buzzing around Gaijin's head making him freak out. He began shooting ki blasts at it screaming bloody murder.

"BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER!"

"AAAAA, STOP IT GAIJIN TRUNKS YOUR ABOUT TO HIT ME-" Goku was cut off as a fat elephant landed on top of him wearing a little clown hat. The other four laughed at him in his misery.

"Ahahahahaha wow Kakarot, I knew you had bad luck, but the chances of a flying elephant in outer space landing on top of you, that's just said," laughed Shiru holding her sides.

"Oh my kami, Goku, I'm sorry but she is right," said Trunks.

"Yea man, that's just sad," cracked Gaijin.

"Is that elephant flying," asked a very confused Mirai.

"Just shut up," said Gaijin no longer laughing.

"Yea man, why can't you just accept without questioning," asked Trunks, "not everything needs an explanation."

"Guy's," gasped Goku, "can we do this another time….I can't breath!"

"Hey kids, wanna have fun," said the high pitched voice from earlier. Out of the shadows came a tall rat in red shorts with two big yellow buttons with a chainsaw in hand. Behind him was a dog missing an ear dressed in people cloths with a shot gun in his hand. He had one tooth hanging out of his mouth and an orange long sleeved shirt with a brown vest with the sleeves torn off and blue jeans with big shoes.

"Hey Dufus," said the rat, "you up for some huntin'"

"Ah-he-yuck, I dunno Mack, you up for some RACCAR after?"

"Get me my moonshine and we get this party started," said a duck in a blue coat with a blue hat and an eye glass.

"Shut up Screwy McDuck, you know your moonshine business was found out by that damn rabbit Bartle-bee Bunny."

"Yea, took everything but my hood ordainment." Screwy McDuck pulled out a black star dragonball. Goku, Shiru, Trunks, Mirai, and Gaijin's eyes lit up. Goku got up so fast that Dumbass the elephant fell down and he rushed over.

"Hey, if we can get your moonshine back, can you give us that hood ordainment," asked Mirai.

"Well, sure, if you can get my moonshine business up and running I will even send some up with you. Even fill up ya gas tank," said Screwy happily.

"GREAT! Wait, how did you know we needed gas," asked Mirai.

"MIRAI! SERIOUSLY," yelled Trunks, "no, you know what I'm going to let you stack all of this up in your delusional little mind until it drives you as crazy as S-" Shiru quickly covered Trunks's mouth but it was to late, it caught Gaijin's ears. He pulled Trunks close to his face and sneered at him viciously.

"Crazy like who?"

"What?"

"CRAZY LIK WHO DUMBASS!" The elephant perked his ears up. "NOBODY'S TALKING TO YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" The elephant had a sad friendless look on his face.

Mirai pulled the two away from each other. "Hey guys, hate each other later, we need to get a moonshine business back together. Goku, Trunks, and I will stay here and help put stuff back together. Mirai, Gaijin, grandma Shiru, you guys go get the moonshine back."

"Good idea," said Shiru sarcastically.

"Well you're not coming up with anything," snapped Mirai.

"Shut up closet case," she said shoving him.

"Bite me you royal pain in my ass," he said shoving back.

"Why you disrespectful little-"

"Can we get back to our moonshine," interrupted Mack, "you can use my huntin' dog Fi-fi." From behind him jumped a huge yellow dog that was vicious with rabeas. He growled foaming at the mouth and jumped for Goku who was slowly walking up to Fi-fi with his hand stretched out in a friendly manner.

The dog grabbed hold of his arm causing the child form of Goku to scream out in fear and pain. Dufus jumped on the other side grabbing his other arm and the two proceeded to use Goku's body to play a bloody round of tug a war.

"So it's settled," said Mack, "You guys go get the moonshine, and you guys fix up the shower so we can make more.

"So let's go," said Shiru.

………………….(Due to a short in budge we will have to fast forward to this scene)…..

Shiru, Gaijin, and Mirai all walked around the wall, moonshine in hand, sirens going off, lights around every corner dogs on the loose, Elmer Fudge walking around tweaked out with a huge shot gun looking for a rabbit.

They ran into the woods back to the other side.

Meanwhile back on Screwy McDuck's redneck ranch!

"Yeehaw we got it goin, now all we need is the rest of the moonshine and we can open up business," said Screw McDuck.

"What are you talking about," snapped Mack, "you haven't even started! They came back with the stolen moonshine and you started drinking it!"

"So can we have the blackstar dragonball," asked Trunks.

"Yea sure," said the drunk rancher, "take it thanks for all of your help."

……………(fascinating……)…………..

Mirai Vegeta sat in his office of the Ventrue Tower. He never realized how long it took to get from the bottom to the top. He kind of wanted to race the security guard, but then he got to thinking of brownies. Brownies. He wanted one damn it! He pressed the button to his secretary.

"Heather," he said in a very laid back kind of way, "yo, Heather, hey, uh, do you mind getting me some brownies? I would get them myself but I'm kinda scared that if I get up I will float someplace else. I don't want to….No, no wait, let's you get me a ride to the store, I need something to eat, prepare me uh, um, I want to go to a 7 eleven gas station."

"Oh, well, okay sir. Are you feeling okay master?"

"Who are you kidding," Vegeta said to his goul Heather, "man I feel so lost. Look let's chat about it on the way. Let's get some food. But I want to smoke another bowl before they get here."

"Master, don't forget tonight is the collection of the Primogeon to discusse the fate of the malkavian who let his victim get away."

"WHAT! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS DON'T YOU!"

"Uh, no sir, you told me to let you know an hour ahead of time."

"So you don't know right," he asked cautiously.

"Right sir, I have no idea who the malkavian is."

"Good, well, take me to the gas station, I want a brownie, and a pretzel….pretzels are good…."

…………(Lola well I'm not dumb but I can't understand how she looks like a woman but sounds like a man)………

"Was that the boss you were talking to," asked an intern.

"Yes," responded Heather.

"Man, he is so fired up," she said.

"What?"

"He is so far off the deep end he is falling into the deep spaces of thought," she said looking out the window into the night sky.

"Um, have you been smoking weed," asked Heather. They both quieted down as Mirai Vegeta came out dressed in green cargo pants, a white tee, a green button one over it, and a pair of sandles. He came walking out to the stares but stopped and did something that shocked the room. He actually used the elevator.

…..(She walked up to me and she asked me to dance I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said "Lola")…

The primogen arrived at the Ventrue tower and took the elevator up. The six walked out and walked up to Heather the secretary and Mirai Vegeta's ghoul. She smiled up at them. "Welcome," she said, "my master had to make an unexpected stop and he will be here as soon as possible."

…………………..(Well I'm not the worlds most masculine man but I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man and so is Lola)………

Mirai stood infront of the shelf eyeing the chips. He pucked up a bag of Cheetos (I don't own Cheetohs). He stared at them and turned to his driver who was non other then his son's long time friends Gizmo (hey kids remember him? If not don't feel bad he will be reintroduced later I promise). Gizmo had driven Vegeta down to the gas station and Vegeta pulled out a pipe and a bag of weed. Let's just say Gizmo had time to play catch up.

"Hey," said Vegeta holding the bag, "why is there a leopard on the Cheetos bag? Wait a minute. Cheetah, cheetohs, cheetah, (gasp) that's not a leopard, it's a cheetah!"

Gizmo held on to the counter where the slurpies were. He looked around frantically. "Hey, hey Vegeta, I think gravity is losing its affects on me. Damn it I don't want to float away!"

"Come on lets go pay for this stuff," said Vegeta. He walked up to the counter and set all the food down. He smiled at the cashier. "Hey, man, do you live here? I could live here, it has all my favorite stuff in it Oh my kami! Someone had already picked out all my favorite foods and put them here for me to pick up!"

"That will be 47 dollars please," said the cashier.

"And this to," said Gizmo walking up with a giant bag of catfood.

"Catfood," asked Vegeta.

"Yea, so I don't float away, isn't it brilliant!"

"Yea man, we are so buying that!"

"Okay," said the cashier, "your total is 53 dollars."

"53 dollars," said Gizmo, "where are we going to get that kind of money?"

"We could always catch my son and turn him over for the blood hunt money."

"Where is Trunks?"

"Oh, I don't know some place in space. Yea, he broke the masquerade."

"So you are going to turn your own son in? Why not help him out?"

"That reminds me," said Vegeta starting to panic, "I was suppose to meet with the primogen tonight! Let's get back!"

"Are we okay to drive," he asked.

"Hey, are you going to pay for this food,' demanded the cashier.

"Oh yea, here keep the change," said Vegeta giving him exactly 53 dollars. They raced slowly to the car and drove off at lightening fast 20 mph. Vegeta turned on the radio and music started to play and they both sang along with it.

You're motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding Mister Right  
You'll be all right tonight

Babe, you know you're growing up so fast  
And momma's worrying that you won't last to say, let's play  
Sister Christian, there's so much in life  
Don't you give it up before your time is due  
It's true, it's true, yeah

Motoring

What's your price flight

You got him in your sights

And drive all through the nigh

Gizmo gasped "Ohmykami, oh, my, kami, who sings this!"

"Night Ranger man," said Vegeta annoyed, "Night…..Ranger!"

"Yea, okay, I jus freaked is all. Well here is Ventrue Tower. Have fun." Vegeta stepped out of the car and looked up at the stars. Space, his son was up there now, Vegeta had to save him from the danger he had put himself in here on earth before he got back. The bloodhunt could not win.

………………………………………(Lola lo lo lo la lola)……

Okay so it has been a LONG time but here is an update.

Next time:

The battle of the bloodhunts starts in the Ventrue tower as Vegeta tries to protect his son. The others land on a planet


	8. ymce

Okay so it has been a while but nothing compared to the time it took for that last chapter. I'm really trying guys but between my new addiction to webcam chatrooms and work, well I'm trying! Don't hate me cause I'm lazy……

Okay so our budget is back and I realized how freaking long it has been sense you guys read any of this stuff. So along the way I will be explaining stuff that is important to know but I wont take up a whole chapter like last time.

In this chapter we will cover sects.

Vegeta: Daugheralucard doesn't own anything except Gizmo and Victoria and the idea of referting to future trunks as Gaijin. The rest of you didn't even think of it!!!

Me: Vegeta, I don't think you should mock the readers…..

Vegeta: Yea! What, are they just going to stop reading everytime I mock them?

Me: please don't say that…..

Shahi: he ran into Victoria Strandford (his second daughter but does not know that just yet) and was going to drink from her but she got away alive after Mirai (Gaijin Trunks's grandson) interfered.

I-Love-Trunks1: Well wait no longer for here it is!

Fan-to-fiction: wow I'm impressed you remember! I figured everyone forgot him.

Chapter 8

Vegeta strode into his boardroom with Gizmo in toe. Vegeta was hit with a realization and outside of the boardroom he turned to Gizmo.

"Hey, hey, I just realized something!"

"What," what asked Gizmo starting to have a bad tweak again.

"Man, your hair is still green!"

"Oh my kami! You're right! My hair IS still green. Why haven't I changed it?"

"I don't know, lets go the primogen are waiting for me." They two walked in standing lazily where they were. Vegeta lifted his hand up and with a big smile on his face and eyes half closed looking like Chinese eyes he said "Hey, guys, whats up?"

The primogen exchanged confused looks then looked back at him. "Um, well, the malkavian who broke the masquerade, your son I believe it is. Who is this?"

"Who this," he asked pointing at Gizmo, "a friend."

"Dude, you consider me a friend," he asked with a happy smile. Vegeta smiled back.

"Yea, man, you have been around sense Trunks's embrace. Man you use to come over to my house ALL the time. You practically live there. You, Marianna, Nikkei, and the others, you guys are cool beans to me."

"This is a high five moment Vegeta," said Gizmo raising his hand up. Vegeta returned the high five and the two walked over to the vacant chair. Vegeta sat in it and Gizmo stood close behind.

"Okay, if this weirdness is over, we can get to business. Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs is being accused of breaking the masquerade by letting a victim go. Now, we have the girl in the other room panicking, we will do something about her later, but for now, let us decided if it is proper to put out a blood hunt," said Max Strauss, the Tremere primogen.

"I vote against it," said Azia, the malkavian primogen and sire to Trunks.

"I vote against it to," said Vegeta.

"Yea me to," said Gizmo.

"Well I vote for it," said Courtney Cox, a Toreador vampire who chose acting in movies to cover her vampire identity (I knew it…).

"I second that voite," said the Brujah primogen Merrick Donald.

"I vote against it," said the Gangrel Zorro (no relation).

"Remember that he is under vampire law," said Strauss to the three against the idea plus Gizmo, "we must make sure that he is treated fairly regardless of favoritism."

"Sense when did favoritism not affect our decisions," snapped Vegeta, "Camarilla, HA! Everything we do is out of what is best for us not the Camarilla. I don't know if you guys noticed but the whole triangle scheme thing we have been using for years is pretty corrupt."

"I have noticed," said Strauss, "and the fact that Trunks has friends in high places makes this a very difficult decision. We don't want to anger the wrong people when we make this choice. Now let us consider where he stands in society. He has no love for the Camarilla, he is Anarch through and through, but he does have respect for us as primogen regardless.

Although law states that he should be put to death he is a very influential character and this could start a war."

"I don't know about you Max, but I don't want a bunch of Anarchs storming the place destroying everything," stated Azia.

"We also have to consider the Camarilla side," said Merrick, "what would happen if we let one vampire go?"

"Simple," said Zorro, "we never speak of this again."

"Now we are lying to our clans," snapped Merrick now standing up. Zorro stood up slowly and got in Merricks face.

"I don't know of you noticed but we don't speak of a lot of things that we do. Do they even know about the Sarcophagus yet?"

"Are you suggesting that protecting the clans from things they don't need to know is lying!?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," he hissed.

"Hey, you guys are killin my vibes here," said Vegeta, "sit down both of you. You can solve your little private clan wars later."

"Vegeta is right," said Strauss, "we need to speak more the problem at hand. Has it been announced yet that the masquerade was broken?"

"No," said Courtney, "I wanted to wait to here the verdict before I contacted Gary and ask him to put the word out. I was hoping he would attend this evening but apparently he has chosen not to."

"On the contrary," said a dark spooky voice, "I have been here all night." He slowly reappeared from invisibility and walked out of the dark shadows he so often hid in. Hideous in every aspect, the Nosferatue primogen made his grand entrance.

"How long have you been here," asked Merrick.

"Sense before you got here boss," he said, hissing in that voice. He was the stuff nightmares were made of. "And as far as the masquerade violation, I say we vote for it. He is going to return to the land of the dead soon right boss," he said now turning toward Mirai Vegeta.

"Well yea, but, I don't want his last days here to be in hiding."

"Provided he and your mother don't find what they are searching for up there."

"How do you know about that," asked Vegeta angrily.

"Hahaha boss, I'm Nosferatue, I know everything that creeps in every corner here."

"Yea of course," he mumbled.

"So, sense he is not staying long and will be returning to the dead, do we all move in favor of a blood hunt," asked Strauss.

"Fine," said MV coldly, "but he wont be happy about this and if he sees fit to take out his frustrations on those of you who betrayed his trust, well I'm not going to stop him. I raised him to stick up for himself and not to take shit from stuck up idiots such as yourselves."

"So," said Courtney, "I guess that's it then. The word will go out."

"If he asks who voted for it, I'm so telling him," said Gizmo backing Vegeta up.

"Okay this meeting is over," said Merrick, not wanting this to get to ugly.

"Later dudes," said Gizmo.

"Um, are you guys on something," asked Courtney.

"She knows," shouted Gizmo at Vegeta.

"Don't worry I have a plan," said Vegeta now suffering a bad tweak. He grabbed Gizmo by the arm and extended his other to a very expensive glass wall. He shot a key blast through it and jumped out. The two landed on a car at the bottom of 20 stories and rolled off and hid from the building behind the car.

Vegeta pointed at his eyes, then at the car, then made a circular motion with both of his hands, tugged his ear, scrached his nose once, stomped his foot, did a little victory dance and Gizmo nodded.

The two stayed crouched as they snuck for the next car then James Bond rolled over the hood of it. They watched the building and ran down the street through the alley way. After reaching the other side of the alley way the ran out to the street and like James Bond walked into a Diner all cool like and sat at a table and ordered food in a very impressive fashion with British accents.

"Yes," said Vegeta, "I would like a stack of pancakes please darling."

"Yes and I would like your bowl of oatmeal." The waitress, not really impressed, popped her bubble gum, and walked away.

(Camarilla: A sect that invites all vampires as it's members like it or not. It is made from a pyramid of power. The Antediluvians, who are the fathers, the Primogen, who direct clans in certain states, The Prince, more of an overseer enforcing the law, and everyone else.)

"Well," said Gaijin Trunks, "that was a scary stop."

"Yea no kidding," said Shiru, "I'm getting dressed its ridiculous that we have been running around in our pjs all day." She stalked off to the shower to get dressed.

"Giru," came a little electronic voice.

"Did you hear that," asked Gaijin.

"What," asked Goku.

"That little electronic voice."

"No," said Goku, "are you sure your not just going crazy again?"

"No, I know all the voices in my head and there isn't one yelling Giru at me."

"Hey did we ever find the dragon radar," asked Trunks. Everyoen stood in silence. Nobody actually even looked for the radar after it fell out of the bag. Suddenly a little egg like robot with a red eye in the middle popped out from behind the fridge and scared everyone. Shiru came running in with bad thoughts going through her head.

Gaijin forgot he can't breath in space, Mirai was going crazy like his mother, Goku was playing with controls, Trunks was….doing something, Gaijin forgot he can't breath in space.

She was angry to see it was non of the following. A little robot was standing with the radar in hand looking at the scared group of men. Shiru rolled her eyes.

"What is that," she asked angrily pointing at Giru.

"Good question," said Mirai.

"I knew I wasn't' going crazy," said Gaijin happily.

"Crazy? Why would you be going crazy? You're a perfectly normal and well adjusted young man thanks to my son and his wonderful fathering skills he probably took from his loving mother."

"Didn't you and grandpa King leave him out in the woods once," asked Trunks.

"Shiru I'm a malkavian I could go catatonic at any given moment or even suffer dementia and be a useless crazy vegetable."

"Huh? Oh yea, that whole crazy vampire with voices in his head, that's right. What did I say? Anyway, what is that doing here?"

"Maybe he wanted to come with us," said Goku with a smile, "and look he brought the radar!"

"Didn't we pick up the radar when we dropped it," asked Shiru.

"Um, no," said Mirai, we just assumed you were going to.

"Oh, well, I assumed one of you were going to get it."

"Giru," said the little robot holdling up the radar.

"Yes, yes, you found it you're a very good and very annoying little robot," said Shiru. Her look of not caring turned to that of shock and so did eveyroen elses. The little robot popped it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"WHAT THE HELL," shouted Mirai, "ROBOTS DON'T EAT!"

"Well apparently they do," laughed Gaijin. Trunks wacked Gaijin on the head.

"You dope! This isn't funny! How are we suppose to find those dragonballs now without the radar!"

"Giru," shouted the robot. He made the top of his head pop up and a little screen with a blinking circle appear.

"Hey look, he made himself the radar," said Goku.

"Thankyou captain obvious," snapped Trunks. Shiru gave him a swift kick in the ribs. "HEY!"

"Well, no need to be nasty to the 3rd rate lowlife!"

"Hey look the next one is close by. On a planet right in front of us," said Gaijin happily. The next dragonball was close at hand now.

They landed on the planet. It was a large tropical place surrounded by oceans. They walked around the island looking for the object of desire. They were suddenly surrounded by rather tall people with tribal painting.

(Sabbat: Vampires who say fuck you to the man and let the inner beast take control. They frenzy often and like everyone aware of just what they are dealing with. Often times they will hire humans who know exactly what they are and hope to be part of the graduating class of the next shovelheads.)

King got off the little boat and climbed a rope latter. It was suspicious, like they were expecting him. He cautiously looked around and heard someone psst at him. He turned around and saw a cop motioning for him to come over.

King arched an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Gees," said the cop, "tell Johnson if he wants me to keep getting him these scoops he needs to send something better then a high school journalist. You should have known enough to at least dress for the occasion. A cop, security, life guard, something!"

"I wasn't aware this was a formal affair," said King deciding to play along. Although something in his gut wanted him to kill this mofo for being such an ass to the KING of all Saiyans.

"Alright fine, whatever. Okay, the information is in the record room, here is a list of what was on board, now hurry up and get the rest and if you get caught or are seen, I don't know you."

"Sure, whatever," said King flatly. He walked away and waited for the strange cop to call off the fist guard. When he saw the other man walk by he snuck into the hall. The second door on the right said RECORDS on it. He snuck in and found what Jeannet wanted. He then snuck outside and jumped across large boxes and big metal carriers to see the Sarcophagus sitting in the middle of the ship. The deck was covered in blood and bloody handprints all over the large gold coffin made it look as if it had been opened from the inside.

Curious…..

(Anarchs: Free living dead! They hate the camarilla and everything it represents. They believe the Camarilla law is just common sense. They are aware of the dangers of acting like the Sabbat but believe that you should live freely without a prince and that you don't really need the primogen. Think of the Camarilla as Britain and Anarchs as America).

Salem woke up on the floor of her cell. She looked around curiously. She couldn't remember where she was. She felt panic begin to rise. The voices….they were overbearing. Asking her over and over where they were. Telling her to break out. Freedom, she needed freedom. Suddenly she couldn't breath. The walls began to close in tighter and tighter until she gave out a shriek for help. She felt hot tears poor down her face.

The doors opened and a nurse came in asking her what was wrong. Without even thinking Salem felt something snap. She shoved the nurses head into the bedpost knocking her out. Salem grabbed the keys and ran out the door. She ran down the long corridors trying to avoid hands reaching out to her asking for help. But she didn't trust them, they were all out to get her, they would betray her.

She almost made it to the door when a security guard came around the corner. She quickly ran into one room that was empty and waited for him to walk by. She turned around and saw it was a supply closet. She grabbed a needle and a clear liquid she recognized as the stuff they ejected in her to put her into a dreamless sleep.

She loaded the needle and made sure the air pockets were out so as not to cause any damage to anyone if needed to use it. She slipped out and made it to the stair case. She opened the door and quickly ran down the spiral stares. She made it to the first floor and opened the door. A security guard was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and asked what she was doing out of her holding cell.

Her saiyan instinked kicked in and she grabbed his arm. She spun around pulling his arm behind his back and stuck the needle in his neck. She led him to the front desk and told the woman to unlock the door or she would kill him.

Not wanting to risk it, the security guard unlocked the door and let her through. She eyed him carefully. She then threw the guard at the other one and ran out of the nut house.

(Kue-jin, if there is anything that the Camarilla and Anarchs have in common it's their hatred for the Kue-jin. They are the 'eastern vampires'. Instead of drinking blood they drink the spirit of mortals. They are deceptive shape shifters who's loyalty goes to the highest bidder. And there trust goes only to the perfect patsy candidate.)

Okay everyone King Vegeta's last appearance has been redone in the previous chapter that he was in so go check it out then read what is going on with him.


	9. lessons of life

Hello and welcome to another chapter. Now then you know I don't own shit and I don't need anyone to remind me. I found that there was one part in DBGT that I did like and I will use it in here but I'm going to twist it in my own imagination.

Vegeta: nonsense! You should constantly be reminded of how pathetic you are!

Me: YOUR FACE!

Vegeta: what the fuck does that even mean?

Me: Exactly…..

And now to respond to some of our readers!

Shahi: Hell no! If I include baby in this that means that on top of lameness this will probably end up going on forever.

Fan-to-fiction: Yea, but we just let her live in her fantasy world

I-love-trunks1: I'm lovin the story so far.

Today I thought what the hell and decided to go with something different with the chapters so I hope you enjoy.

(Malkavian: the mentally insane vampires, their insanity can be anything from slight schizophrenia to catatonic. They have the ability to see into the future, transfer their insanity to another to make them do anything from histarical laughter to suicide and murder, and turn invisible)

Lesson 1 – Mirai Vegeta

Life is a highway and I've hit a rocky path. In my misery I sit here at my desk while I watch a couple of my ghouls fix my glass wall. What was I thinking? I knew what I was thinking and I freaked out. Well, obviously marijuana makes me weak as far as emotions.

It doesn't really seem to matter. This was the last time that my son would be back and I knew it. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I hear it playing in the lobby and for some reason it seems to go with the depressed mood I'm in.

Well, the only thing I can really do know is warn my son that he is in danger here and that he needs to find what he is looking for before he returns. It hurts me, the knowledge that my son will never return and what little I saw of him would be the last. But I also know what is best for him in this case and avoiding home was the best thing right now.

I got up from my desk and slowly walked out of the building barely looking up from the ground. My feet where more interesting at the moment and the life around me meant nothing.

Was this how I was to spend eternity? I lost Bulma twice, I lost Trunks many times and doomed to loose him for the final time, I lost those around me that considered themselves my friend even though I never thought them worthy. My only sister was up in space somewhere. How long can I live like this?

I looked up after an hour of walking and saw that I stood in front of Capsule Corp. The large dome I had called home once upon a time. No, this wasn't my home. My home lay in waist in another time line right now. Being plagued by death and unbearable memories. A place where drifters would rest their heads for the night. A dark place with the stench of death and decay.

Life was a highway and I was ready to reach my dead end.

(Nosferatue: Hideously deformed by the dark blood. They are the eyes and ears of the camarilla and know the shadows and dark alleyways and sewers better then Kine or Kindred. They avoid being seen for fear of breaking the masquerade. They can turn invisible, sense when other vampires are around, build up their strength 10 times the norm for a short time, and see in the dark like it was day time)

Lesson 2 – Goku

Live in the moment, that's what I say. I live up each and every day as best as I can and I try not to let the troubled things bother me. I'm sitting at a table right now with five cards in my hand. I look over at Trunks, then Mirai, then Gaijin Trunks. They all have rather blank looks on their face. Man, they are good at this game.

Shiru ran in here saying that we would be landing soon. I don't know why but Giru has been hovering over my shoulder the whole game and Trunks just keeps on winning. Gaijin and Mirai both accused him of cheating, but I don't think he is cheating. I can't see him cheating, he's just getting lucky hands! Right?

I felt a slight bump as the atmosphere pulled us in. We all sat in our seats and buckled them preparing for landing.

I watch as Trunks quickly punches buttons and flips switches. "Alright we are landing. Giru how close are we to the dragonball," he asks the little robot. Giru flips up his little screen and shows that it is near by. It was a rough landing but we managed.

Trunks and Gaijin are bickering about something. What? I don't really know, I'm more interested in the fact that we are about to land in a lake!

"Guys," I shout getting everyone's attention, "we're going to hit that river!"

"See you jinx," yells Trunks to Gaijin.

"I'm not a jinx, and you're a cheater," he shot back.

"I am not!"

"CHILDREN," shouts Shiru, "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'M THROWING THE BOTH OF YOU OUT OF HERE!" She was so demanding everyone including Giru sat quietly the rest of the way down as she avoided the lake. When we finally landed Trunks pushed more buttons and flipped more switches. We walked out looking around and saw that we landed near a village.

For some reason everyone is running around in a panic trying to get stuff ready for a party it looks like. FOOD!

(Tremere: the least trusted among the clans. They have what is called blood magic. They can control the blood and can make you throw it up, steal it from you and absorb it, one of my favorite abilities I might ad, or even make you explode from the inside, very messy but affective. They have their own Triangle scheme where you have a lord, a regent, and the apprentices. Even the Nosfearatue know very little about them and they are a dying breed because they are very particular about choosing childer)

Lesson 3 – Trunks

Life is a game of chance, all you can do is hope you have the right cards and a good plan.

Some call it cheating, I call it using the world around you to your advantage. Giru has been sticking to me like glue sense he came aboard and I thought, what the hell and used him. Some people are just sore losers.

I watched humorously as Gaijin tried to pull Goku away from the buffet table. Obviously the food was not for us. I stood by Shiru trying not to laugh. She wasn't holding it in though, she was laughing as loudly as her lungs would allow. I couldn't help but smile until I saw the confused villagers looking at us. Gaijin finally managed to pull Goku away even though the man in a childs body whined about it.

"My apologies," I said graciously, "we were looking for an item you have here. A small orange ball with black stars on it."

"Yes, I have it," said a beautiful young woman, "but what do you want from it?"

"Well," said Gaijin struggling to hold Goku still, "we need it to bring back home with us to avoid having the whole place destroyed."

"Well in a nut shell," finished Shiru.

"Well, I'm afraid I have other things to worry about," she said saldy.

"Like what," asked Goku who stopped struggling.

"It's non of your concern," said an angry old man.

"Please father," said the woman, "I need this as a wedding gift for my future husband so he willl stop terrorizing our village."

"I have an idea," said Shiru, "we agreed to help a planet with there problem in exchange for one of these balls. What if we got rid of your villages threat? Would you give us the ball?" The woman had a very excited look on her face.

"It doesn't seem like a fair trade, our peace for a small orange ball, but if that's all you want we'll do it!"

"Daughter please," the old man begged, "how do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Father, I do not want to marry that toad! What other choice do I have?" The old man sighed in defeat and summoned us to follow.

He took out a large jug. "This," he said, "is a drink you will give him and it will put him to sleep. Once he is asleep you should be able to sneak away. You can't kill him awake believe me we've tried. But he will trust his bride. How you get him to drink it down is your choice."

(Ventrue: the blue bloods of the Kindred. They are persuasive, have charm, charisma, and are able to possess others to get what they need. They quick thinkers and movers and the older ones can use there powers to invade the minds of other kidred, a task no other clan is able to aquire)

Lesson 4 – Gaijin Trunks

Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and I am a beauty beyond any other.

The problem is I know this and in my recent life time liked to show it off. I was astonishing when in drag and for most men that is no easy feat. When the woman, who's name I later learned was Myra (I don't remember her real name) showed me the dress I was the first to volunteer to take her place. I was left alone in the dressing room. It was a beautiful dress to say the least. It was a long green dress with pink lining. It had a cloth to go over my face so the monster wouldn't know the difference. I put it on and carefully placed the eyeliner on with red lipstick and a pale pink blush.

I felt more myself in it then I had in so many years. I never had an excuse till now for so long to look as I do now. My long black hair, that I recently put purple high lights in, spilled over my shoulders in a graceful way.

I was blessed with my mothers soft hair and my fathers hair color. No one would be able to tell the difference between me and a real woman. I must admit I have often felt jealous toward women and their natural beauty. Everything about them is beautiful. From the way that they move, their natural wit, and their body.

I stepped out of the room and got the reaction that I wanted. Faces looking at him in awe. I was a beautiful bride, no I was posing as a beautiful bride, fuck marriage. Why tie ones self down to another when you can live freely? I stood out on the balcony with the drink in hand with an elaborate bouquet of flowers I had never seen before. The ground began to rumble and shake. Suddenly a huge overgrown toad showed himself and came toward me. My breath caught in my throat. What the hell was I thinking agreeing to this! She wasn't being mean when she called him a toad, he was the most hideous looking toad I ever saw. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're prettier then I saw you yesterday," his voice was as slimy as his skin and his breath smelled of rotting fish. Kami help this ugly thing if he tried to kiss me. I was suddenly lifted off the air and carried away.

After an hour of silent walking we reached a cave. He set me down on the ground and sat across from me and offered me dead rotting fish. "Want a bite my dear," he said trying to coax me. I turned my head around and gave a fake giggle.

"Why thankyou," I said as feminine as possible, "how about something to drink in return."

"What is it," he asked suspiciously.

"It's only the finest drink on this planet," I said catching his interest. His eyes brightened and he took a swig. The liquor had and immediate affect. He was really drunk now. "Go ahead," I said pushing it toward his mouth, " have as much as you can."

"Well, if you insist." Man this monster was stupid, he drank and drank until finally he passed out. I pulled out a dagger dripped with poison. The elder mans voice echoed in my head warning me not to touch the blade. I thrusted the blade into the large monsters throat. He woke up in a furry and began thrashing around at me. I ducked at every swing. He caugh the vail and it was knocked off my face. He looked at me confused.

"Hey," he said angrily, "your not Mya, who, who, who," but he never finished his question. He fell over dead. I walked over to the monster feeling for a pulse, there was non. My job here was done. I picked up the vail and proceeded to find my way back.

(Toreador: the artistic vampires. They move freely and more convincing among the Kine. They can move at abnormal speeds and work the kine like they were puppets)

Lesson 5 – Bulma

Home is where you hang your hat. But as I watch the others below I can't help but wonder when my poor future son will ever hang his own hat. I worry about my Trunks as well. I thought he had a strong enough will to not let the company consume him. Bulla is doing really well maybe I should have chosen her to do it.

I worry that Vegeta has become to closed up. He barely speaks to anyone. He never was a talker but I always see him alone or with Mirai Vegeta.

Mirai Vegeta, if I worry for anyone it is him. He is dying inside I know it. I can feel it in my heart that he wishes he were not alive. It breaks my heart that I know this is his final year. But I cannot cry for my family. The dead can not cry. Although I no longer have a heart, seeing my family fall so far apart and away from life, it is still breaking.

(Bruha: fighters. Rebels without a cause. They can grow their strength temporarily and can easily snap any human in two like they were twigs. Although it is popular for them to become Anarchs many stay camarilla and fight for them. They are the immortal soldiers and get angry and excited over even the littlest thing)

Lesson 6 – King Vegeta

If there is power to be had there will always be people killing each other over it.

I don't know why but power drives all forms of life. I see it in myself and my sons. But most of all I see it in Therese. She is a cold hearted bitch who's only interest is her own. Her sister Jeannette I have no respect for. While I do respect Therese at some level, Jeannette is a wild animal. So why did I agree to find out about this strange coffin for those two vixens? Because for some reason Gaijin has a soft spot for the both of them.

Why did he waist his time on a woman who was half using him for power and half using him for sex? Malkavians are strange, no, not strange, but crazy.

If there is anything to fear it would be to turn out like that group of nut jobs but sometimes I feel like I'm going in that direction. As I returned to the Asylum I found not Jeannette but Therese waiting for me. As if malkavians and women weren't insecure enough, put two in one body, ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

"So, what did you find," she asks me. Yea, that was Therese, no dicking around, just get strait to business.

"The crew was slaughtered and there was blood all over the place. Bloody hand prints makes it look like the coffin was opened," I said in a board sort of way. Why was this coffin so important anyway?

"Really? Well that is interesting. I will have to tell LaCroix about this."

"What makes you and your sister think that I'm a mutt that can be summoned to do whatever you want me to be?"

"Hmm, well because it is in your best interest to stay on MY good side while in MY city." God she makes me angry. What makes her think she can order me around. HER city?

"HA! That's a laugh. The mortals obviously own the world including YOUR city. Why else do you blood suckers hide in the shadows?" She looks angry, good. Misery loves company.

"I'm not here to explain vampire laws and their meaning to you. Besides, if that coffin is open that means neither of us will run this world anymore because these will be the final nights."

"Final nights? What? You mean like that Gahanna bullshit?"

"So you know of Gahanna?"

"What people don't have some vague prediction to the end of the world. Gahanna, Judgment Day, the end of all life, pff! What do I care!"

"Well, your lack of caution toward the possibility doesn't really concern me. Ignorance is bliss I guess."

"Who are you calling ignorant vampire fuck," I hissed.

"Hmm, strong words from someone who's family has vampires in it." She is getting flustered I can tell.

"Yea, but they don't assume I'm the messenger boy for them either," I said with a wicked smirk. She is growing red in the face.

"Well, you may be a king to your family, but to me you're just another kine. If you can even consider a saiyan human."

"More human then you my dear." Haha I love watching the bitch squirm.

"Fine, I don't care, I got what I wanted from you so I assume you want some sort of compensation?" Well, she is generous at least, what could I possibly want form her?

"Well alright, what are you willing to give me?"

"Do you know of the blood hunt against the malkavian?"

"No." I don't know where this is going but I don't like it so far.

"Well, your grandson has a blood hunt against him. I'm willing to put him under protection if he doesn't leave my city."

"And what makes you think he wants to be in a shitwhole like this? What makes you think he needs your protection?'

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"What, you don't know?"

"Don't know what!?"

"Ooo, your getting touchy. Listen lady if your not going to give me real compensation for waisting my time don't bother me about anything anymore. It's quite pathetic that you need someone else to learn for you." I turned around and left. She has a lot of nerve, but still, this obsession over a dead body is a bit concerning.

(Gangril: having a deep understanding with the inner beast, they are more in touch with the animalistic side then any other vampire. They have the ability to shape shift into animals and prefer to walk on hands and feet then on two feet. They bark and howl at the moon and keep a connection to the world and nature around them. Fighters like the Bruha they are quick to move and have very powerful physical ability)

Lesson 7 – Myra

There are two things in life that are certain, death and chaos. Nothing else can be predicted. I did not imagine that the one referred to as an outsider would make it back here alive. I know the saiyan language, I studied it as a child obsessively. Gaijin, he is powerful no doubt but for some reason I sense a shocking evil from him. How can one who seems so evil work so well with them and why do they consider someone just as powerful as them an outsider?

These questions ran through my mind as I saw him return with the empty jug in hand. He walks up to me, still in my wedding dress. I feel a pang of jealousy in my gut. He looks so much more attractive in that dress then I ever could be. True, I am the most beautiful on the planet, but he has an aura about him that brings to life an indescribable beauty. That and his physical self. 5'11, tan skin, long black hair with purple in it, deep blue eyes showing a tortured soul, long fingers of a musician, and the spirit of an artist. He is strangely attractive in a way I could never be. Even the monster agreed that he was much prettier then me. I really just want him off the planet. I don't know what it is about him that sets me in such a bad place.

No, I know what it is, if he were to stay the people of this planet would favor him over me. Vanity is a curse, and to see someone just as vain get more of the attention, it makes me crazy inside. But when he spaces out it is like he is not really here. He is somewhere in the depths of his mind. I am curious as to what it is that goes on in there, but at the same time I fear the thought.

As he stood in front of me and held his hand out I freely gave him the orange ball he worked so hard to get a hold of. He turns around and leaves without a word to me. No thank you or anything. It was strictly business, not gratitude or fascination. This was probably a waist of time to him.

I don't know why his disinterest in me bothers me, it just does. Something on the inside told me I was more disappointed then he was. As a little girl I always imagined being saved by a prince charming. Fantasy's that haunt all little girls. But the real world isn't a fantasy. There is no real happy ending, the story always end the same way. We live, we die, we are buried in the ground.

As I watched the small troop go I realized something. The Gaijin was still wearing my wedding dress!

……………………………………………………………..

I believed we learned a few lessons in life and hit some very emotional spots. Well that's it for tonight. Its 230am here so I need sleep.

I promise the next chapter will not be quite is depressing. As a matter of fact it will be more entertaining.


	10. singsong

Haha sorry you guys be when I hear a song I must write! So I'm bringing sexy back in this chapter but first I don't own this and now to the fun part!

I-Love-Trunks1: Yes I will up date them in due time. In the mean time I want to finish this one and maybe rewrite it from the very first one. Don't worry I will try to squeeze them in when I go back so keep your shirt on, no really keep it on, I don't want any nudity going on by real people online it scares me for some reason.

Shahi: Yes god has been good to you in my refusal to put them in and like I told Trunks1 I will update them sometime.

So those are the only reviews I have gotten but its okay.

Vegeta: NO IT ISNT SHE IS LYING

Me: dear lord one of these days

Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT!

Me: 0.0 nothing…..

Oh and Shahi I liked formatting my stories like that two it made it more interesting to type so I think I might do that more often.

Chapter 10

Shiru, Goku, Trunks, Mirai, and Gaijin all walked back on the ship dressed as chipmunks. "That was interesting," said Mirai.

"Yea, especially the part with the exploding shark," agreed Shiru.

"I thought that car chase was more interesting," said Gaijin.

"Oh you mean the part where you where so stoned you stole a cop car and stuck your foot in it," asked Goku.

"Goku, I wouldn't have had to if Trunks did throw slushies at us."

"Well I thought you were a real cop trying to chase after me so instinct kicked in," said Trunks.

"Well we got out alive even after the building blew up the royal candy. We are lucky they didn't have our head chopped off, you know how important there candy is to them," said Shiru.

"Shiru, the two of us are dead already," said Gaijin Trunks, "now the other three."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but when the smurfs started chasing us I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. Now where is our next destination."

"To a planet called Singout," said Shiru looking at Giru's screen.

"Giru, Giru," said the little robot happily.

"Let's get out of here before the smurfs decide to infiltrate our defense's to get this ball back," said Trunks lifting off the ship. They floated around space for a while in silence.

"Hey has anyone seen my shoe," asked MIrai noticing it was no longer on his foot.

"You dropped it in that black whole remember,' reminded Goku, "you wanted to see if there was a bottom to it."

"Oh, I must have forgotten when that tree branch smacked me on the head."

(The prince is not really a prince. He is more like an overseer of a city making sure that the masquerade stays in check and if they have to an execution)

Vegeta walked down the Ventrue Inc. halls. He walked up to his future self's office and sat himself in the leather chair. He propped his feet up and began....filing his nails?

He was actually twirling his thumbs as quick as he can looking up at the roof. Haha I was just messing with your heads. Mirai Vegeta walked into his office and stopped suddenly when he saw Vegeta sitting in the chair.

"Emvy," he said with a smirk, "just the man I was waiting for." M.V. looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Why is it that anytime I drop by here you think I want something? I can't just come say hi?"

"No," he said blatantly.

"Alright, I want to know what is wrong with the air out here."

"What are you talking about," he asked putting his coat on the coat rack. It was an expensive coat rack that non of us could even dream of looking at and because that includes me I can't really describe it.

"Don't act like you didn't notice, all of you leeches noticed." M.V. snorted. It was no secret to the underground world that Vegeta disliked vampries, even himself.

"Yes I have noticed but why do you know it?"

"Because I only live ten miles away. West City and LA aren't far from each other."

"I don't know what is wrong with the air and I don't really care."

"You know I talked to father recently. Said that Jeannette asked him to find something called an Ankaran Sarcophagus." M.V. had a look of shock.

"Anything else crazy you noticed lately," he asked deading the answer.

"Not really no." MV had a very serious look on his face. He walked over and shoved Vegeta's feet off his desk.

"Hey,' Vegeta protested.

"Thin Bloods," was all MV said.

"What?"

"Thin bloods. Their blood is weaker in them then most. The blood of Cain is weaker in them. As the Sire creates a Childer the Childe is not as strong as the Sire because he or she's blood is not as strong. Thin bloods have blood so thin that they can't even identify there own bloodline."

"So?"

"Thin bloods, change in the air, these are signs of a rising Father."

"What?"

"As you have been told before the Father is one antediluvians. They sleep in secret places so no one can wake them. They rise every so often to feed then go back to their crypts. But thin bloods are a fairly new thing. Some believe that they are harbingers of the apocalypse. The story goes that a Father will rise and devour their children. Supposedly ending the vampires existence."

"Do you believe it," asked Vegeta.

"No," he said, "I think that a Father is rising to feed then going to sleep. It's not like something like this has never happened before."

"Really," he asked, "so you think that the thin bloods are the next meal?"

"Why not, they have been every thousand years when this happens. You want a professional opinion on this go ask a malkavian they know more about it then anyone else."

"And where does one find a malkavian willing to tell a mortal?"

"Usually the local malkavians hang out at the Asylum with Jeannette or Therese, whoever happens to be running about at the time."

"Hmm, have you asked them?"

"Yes, they only talk in riddles though. The one I asked said something about fire falling from the sky as the great tower falls. Whatever the hell that means."

"Well you shouldn't be foolish enough to pass up the possibility of this really being your end of days."

"What do I care," he asked now walking to his window.

"You do realize that it includes you right?"

"So what, do you have any idea how long I have lived? I'm ready to go, I can't take life much longer anyhow."

"That's a really chipper way to look at things," said Vegeta with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Is this all your bothering me about or do you want something?"

"Just rather curious of this coffin and why you guys are going nuts about getting it."

"Probably diablorists."

"What?"

"A diablorist is a vampire who feeds from a more powerful vampire to gain their power. It is against laws of course but the Sabbat do it all the time."

"Well he also mentioned something about a massacre on that Elizabeth Dane ship."

"You don't say," said MV with no interest at all.

"Yea, and something about Therese loosing her mind over the crypt being open from the inside."

"Well sounds like the Father got what he wanted then."

"So why isn't the air back to normal then?"

"I don't know but if anything I would say the Giovanni have something to do with this."

"The who?"

"Ask a Nosferatue they know them better then me or better yet, get my son back and ask him. He had been watching them before he left for this time. Now go away and leave me be."

"Okay," said Vegeta getting up, "I'll leave you to your suicidal thoughts." MV turned around and watched the other leave.

"Opened you say," he asked.

"Yea, blood all over the place."

"Near the beach in Santa Monica?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm"

(Caintiff is a name for a rogue vampire. Usually left sireless they roam the world confused of who they are and tend to frenzy more often because of lack of control. Most Thin Bloods are Caintiff but the beast is not strong enough to let them frenzy)

Vegeta went to his phone. Maybe MV didn't care if they were all really close to dying but he did. He wouldn't openly admit that but he would miss MV, and the others. In truth he had actually grown to like some of the vampires he had met over the years. He didn't care for vampires but they were good people all the same.

The one he liked the most was Gary. The guy was so nasty sometimes that Vegeta couldn't help striking up a good fight with him. What really got him was the fact that Gary acted amused most of the time. It was no fun when Gary got mad but for some reason it was all good times when Gary laughed and gave a good comeback.

He dialed the number to the lookout and waited for an answer.

"Hello, hey father, you won't believe what I just heard. Yea….Aparently it is looking like the end of the line for the vampires. Yea, signs of the apocolypes are showing up and I think your coffin has something to do about it…..Yea….well I guess something called a thin blood has been showing up….yea….right here…..by the beaches, we should go check it out…..BECAUSE!.....no I don't!....I couldn't care less if the whole lot of them keeled over right now….NO! " He slammed the phone down for affect. He striated himself and left the house to head out to the beach.

(I'm sure you remember what a sire is so I'm not going to waist anymore time then you are already wasting reading fanfictoins. GET OF YOUR COMPUTER DAMIT!)

The five savior stepped off the ship and looked around. Musical notes floated around everywhere. They began walking into the town and Gaijin Trunks started to freak out a bit as people on the streets were dancing to god knows what.

"Guys," he said with fear in his voice, "I don't remember smoking anything and I don't remember getting into anything hard core. Please tell me that people are dancing for no reason!"

"Relax Gaijin," snorted Shiru, "Your not having a bad trip they ARE dancing."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

"Good lord," said an embarrass Mirai, "I have a family of junkies."

"HEY! Weed, is, not, a, drug," snapped Gaijin.

'Then why does it make you hallucinate?"

"Well alcohol makes you act stupid."

"Alcohol is a drug Gaijin."

"IT IS NOT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT GAIJIN! NO! YOUR TRIPPING! YOU TOOK SOME ACID ON THE SHIP!" Gaijin looked around.

"Wow," he said, "I never expected an acid trip to look like this. Well, whatever man, I'm going to enjoy the rid." Goku watched in curiousity. He tilted his head a big.

"Um, am I on acid to," he asked looking around.

"Wow Goku, I didn't know you had it in ya to take acid."

"I ddin't either." Shiru growled in frustration and walked on. A man stopped his dancing to look at them.

"Hey now," he said smiling.

"Um, hi," said Trunks.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Uh, we are looking for something that looks like this only with a different number of starts," said Trunks holding up a black star dragonball.

"You want the Mayor," he said looking at the ball, "he said he found one and is looking for the owner. If it belongs to you he will give it to you."

"So, where is he," asked Goku.

"I'll never tell," he said.

"Why," asked Shiru.

"Hey now you're an all star!"

"What," asked Gaijin.

"I don't know where he is," said the man, "long long ago oh so long long ago."

"So who knows where he is."

"His wife," he responded.

"Where is she," asked Mirai.

"well she is free fallin," he responded singing it out.

"What is that," asked Gaijin.

"Jack and Dian," he said.

"Who?"

"That is their names. You want to ask around for Dian. She's a good girl who's crazy about Elvis."

"That's nice, I think Elvis kinda sucks though," said Gaijin.

"I just wanna fly," he said walking off shaking his head.

"Uh, ya, so let's go find this Dian person," said Shiru trying to take it what just happened.

They turned around and started walking down the town looking for this Dian person. They went to a large building that said JACK AND DIAN on the golden plate for an address. The knocked on the door and a butler opened it.

"You have come just in time," he said in a very drull voice.

"What for," asked Goku.

"FOR THE TIME WARP!"

"Oh shit," mumbled Gajin.

"What is a time warp," asked Shiru. Trunks stood by the bultar and a maid joined in the line.

"It's just a jump to the left," said Gaijin jumping to the left joined by the other two. Goku mimic what was being done.

"and then a step to the right," sang the other two as the four did so.

"You put your hands on your hips."

"then tuck your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insan-ya-ya-ya-yane! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Shiru grabbed Trunks and slapped him across the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GAIJIN!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me."

"I know," said Goku, "its cause your TNT you're a power load!"

"Not you two kakarotte," groaned Shiru putting her face in her hand.

"Well, I'm blue and da ba di da ba die," said Trunks dancing.

"Stop it now," yelled Shiru. Trunks stopped and looked at shiru.

"I'm sick and tired of always being sick and tired," she said. She caught herself and put her hands over her mouth.

"Aha you got pulled in," mocked Mirai. A girl stepped around the corner dressed in a long black jacket, a white button up shirt with the two buttons undone on top, a black tie put on sloppily, black boots, and a short black skirt. Trunks stopped laughing at the scene when he saw her walk in. She was about his age. The people of the planet had large bird like wings. Hers where white like an angle like her skin. The girl looked over at the group.

"Who are they," she asked.

"Not sure missus," said the butler.

"I'm Serine, daughter of Jack and Dian. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm Goku, they are Trunks, Mirai, Gaijin, and Shiru and we are looking for a dragonball your dad found."

"Well you will have to talk to my dad about that. Is your friend okay? He is just kinda staring at me," she said pointing at Trunks. Trunks's tong hung out of his mouth when she pointed at him.

"Girl you're my angel, you're my darling baby," he said stupidly. She giggled a bit and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he fell to his knees in a dazed confusion. She giggled and walked off.

"You can find him out fishing at the lake." She walked off. Everyoen looked down at Trunks.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," he said with x's for eyes.

…………………………………………………………….

This is a good place to stop I think. Next time, an arrangement for the dragonball that will send everyone for a loop.


	11. so happy together

Little Pan: I'm going to sing you a song grandpa.

Goku: Okay Pan!

Little Pan: oh ah ah ah ah GET UP COME ON GET DOWN TIH THE SICKNESS!

Goku: (hiding beind a rock in fear) that's very nice pan…..

Haha thought I would start out with a funny scenario. Now I guess I should disclaimer it sense I haven't bothered for a while. And do you know why? BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK OF IT!

On the last episode of dragon ball z

Goku: I didn't take Viagra I took Cialus

Vegeta: An erectile disfunction!

Trunks: Nocturnal Emission

Little Pan: SICKNESS

MIrai: Psyche Boobs

Gaijin: Say what! That didn't happen here! Gozar said that stuff on his youtube videos!

Me: SHUT UP LET ME HAVE MY LAUGHS

Gaijin:…..stoner…..

Vegeta: seriously you need a life!

Me: I do have a life, in fact I just recently won two awards plus a free scholarship. I won 800 at a piano competition, 300 at an art contest, and free scholarship for photography.

Vegeta: God you sad

Chapter 11

Vegeta and King Vegeta walked down to the beach in Santa Monica. When they arrived their was a group of older teens hanging around a fire. They looked at the group curiously and walked up.

"Look," said one without a shirt, "it's like we told you types about a thousand times. We know we can't hunt round here, just leave us in peace would ya" He had an Australian accent. He was a well built young man of about 6 feet and short auburn hair. Vegeta and King both exchanged looks and looked at him.

"Say what," they asked.

"You mean you ain't here to run us off?"

"No," said King, "I couldn't care less where you hang out."

"Mind if I ask you a question," said Vegeta.

"Sure, you would be the first to bother talking to us. What is your question."

"The night air, do you sense something different about it?"

"No," he said, "I'm new to this world."

"Well, we aren't vampires," said King.

"Really? I sense it comin from you."

"We hang around a few," said king.

"Really? I thought you types weren't allowed to know any of us exist."

"Well we aren't but one thing led to another 20 years ago or so," said Vegeta.

"Well, names E. The pretty pistol over there is Rosa, sees the future, so she says, the nervous bloke over there is Julious, and the other is Cameron. They are new to this world but maybe Rosa can give you some answers."

"Why are you hiding out on a beach," asked Vegeta.

"Well, about 6 months ago I had come out here for the surf tourney. I met here their standing with her surf board ready to hit the waves. She had a natural beauty, not like all the plastic dolls that littered the sand."

"Is there a point to this," said Vegeta.

"Sure is. She is the reason I'm still on this beach. She told me what I was, told me what I had become. I was furious. I cursed her and left. I guess I wouldn't be here if I didn't think she would turn up one of these nights."

"What clan are you guys from," asked King.

"Clan? Now see, I've heard all that stuff before but what I don't understand is the rules and why so many out there are trying to kill us!"

"Where is she now," asked Vegeta slowly coming up iwht a plan. King looked at his son and saw the wheels turning in his head.

"Dunno. But if your going to look for her I would appreciate it. You might want to start at the dinner, that's where all of this started."

"Yea, we will keep in touch,' said Vegeta turning around to leave.

King followed his son leaving the dumbstruck thin blood behind. "What are you thinking about," he asked suspiciously.

"You remember the girl my son attacked? The one that got away?"

"Yea," he said.

"Well now that a blood hunt has been called she will be thrown back out to be hunted down to. I know this girl and don't want her getting involved any further then she has."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Victoria Stanford. I had no idea who she was at first but when we ran a DNA test on her I found that I had met her once before. Back during Mirai's possession He went on this crazy rampage. He had raped one woman, some blue blood from Ireland. I dunno, don't really care, well Victoria is the result of letting the woman live."

"Wow, so she is your other granddaughter."

"It would seem this way. I have an idea but I need this other girl first."

They walked down to the near by dinner called Dinner. They walked in and saw an older woman working the cash register wearing cloths so tacky Gaijin or Bulla would have cringed at the sight.

"Help ya," she asked with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Um…yea….we are wondering if you ever heard the term thin blood before," said King. Vegeta was busy hiding behind his father to protected him from the unbelievable tackiness. Her make up was on heavily and she had a scary mole on her face.

"Hmm sounds familiar. Thin blood. Is that one of those tropical diseases," she asked.

"Where did you hear it," asked King slowly backing up as she scrached her big white hair with an ugly orange bow in it.

"Now where did I hear that." Her breath smelled like old people and fish chunks that had been left out in the sun for way to long.

"S-s-some pretty pale girl say it," asked Vegeta trying to ignore the fact that she wore no shoes and her feet smelled almost as bad as her breath.

"Oh, yea, that girl. Nice girl. First decent human being I seen in here for a long time. Yea, she looked so hungry but didn't order a thing. Just asked if she could stay for a bit. Then she tipped and left. Strange."

"yea, that's all we needed to know," said King now trying to escape the hell that was the dinner.

"oh, wait, she left her stuff here. You two seem to know her why don't you give it back to her." The two looked around in horror. They then realized that she had a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth. They slowly walked up to the purse and lifted it. Underneath was a fatty white color that had been smeared on the counter.

"Is that mayonnaise," asked King.

"Yea, what are you the health inspector?"

"Is that guy cooking with no shoes on," asked Vegeta.

"When was the last time someone mopped this floor!?"

"You know, the last health inspector had the decency to at least make it obvious that he was asking for a bribe. Here's fifty bucks, I get to live the dream for another month. Yay," she was very sarcastic about the lat part. The other two didn't care, they wanted the hell out of their. They turned around and ran for the hills.

Once outside the dinner Vegeta stopped and looked in an alley way, he could swear he had just seen a pair of green and blue eyes. He shook his head, he was imagining things.

(Combat: An area where you are aloud to use full vampire ability with no penalty)

Shiru, Gaijin, Goku, Trunks, and Mirai walked down to the near by lake. A man sat in the boat with a snazzy suit on and a long fishing pole.

"Are you fishing in a suit," asked Trunks.

"Yea, I'm putting on the ritz," he said happily.

"Riiight," said Trunks. He turned around to leave but Shiru grabbed hold of him and pulled him back.

"Are you Jack," asked Goku.

"Sure am, what can I do for you youngins?"

"We are looking for a black star dragonnball that you found," said Goku, "we came all the way from earth just to find it."

:"Yea, we already have five and you have number six," said Trunks.

"Wow, you came a long way just to get this silly little ball," he said, "it must mean the world to you."

"Well, it means our worlds safety," said Goku.

"Really"

"Yea," said Mirai, "if we don't get them all in one year our world will be destroyed,"

"Wow that is important and your year is almost up. Only a few months left. I will have to have a trade then." Shiru floated over to the mans boat and sat across from him so the two could talk quietly in private.

"Well the thing is I need help. My daughter, she needs to marry someone. I want her to marry someone who can give her knowledge of a whole new world. A dazzling place I've never been. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, and can't go back to where I-"

"Yes, yes, I saw that movie to. What are your thoughts on the saiyan race?"

"Well, I think they are good people," he said.

"Really," asked Shiru shocked.

"Well, yea, sure they destroyed and killed a lot of people. But they rebelled against the tyrant that terrorized everyone, and even killed him twice. I think that is good enough for commandment. Besides, they never bothered us any."

"Well, I happen to know an eligible saiyanjin prince about your daughters age."

"There are saiyans still alive?"

"Only a few, but he is only half saiyan."

"Really. Well, how do you propose we have a wedding in a hurry."

"Well we have met Serine already. Trunks over there, the tall one with short black hair, he is madly in love with her. I don't know about marriage but maybe we can pull it off if we get them drunk. Really drunk." Jack smiled at her.

"A most brilliant plan." The two cackled in a evil way. They rowed to shore and walked up to the small group.

"I am having a most fabulous party. You should all attend," said Jack. They smiled.

(Masquerade: You may only use powers or abilities that will not break the masquerade and make the existence of vampires obvious)

M.V. walked down the halls to the small room where he was keeping Victoria. He looked in the window and saw her sitting on the floor. Her cloths were still bloodstained and her face was tear stricken. He walked in and stood .

"Please," she whispered, "please let me go. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it," he said looking down at her, "Which is why I'm letting you out. Now I want you to listen very carefully. I am taking you to a bus station and I am buying you tickets out of here. If you breath a word of what has happened over the last few months someone will kill you. All I ask in return is your silence."

"You have kept me in this room for several months. I smell like it! I barely see any sunlight, I am fed poorly. I'm shocked I am even still alive. Why should I keep quiet for you?"

"Because if you don't I will make you like me," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember me don't you?"

"Yes, you and that psycho attacked me."

"I did no such thing. It was all the psycho, I gave you cab fair."

"Well, yes, but that is beside the point." She looked at him angrily. Suddenly she saw four tiny sharp teeth begin to grow. She backed up against the wall in fear. Her breath was shaking and her eyes threatened to tear up. The man came closer to her. She wanted to s ink into the wall and disappear. A hand slammed the wall next to her head . She looked at the outstretched arm and into the eyes of the monster keeping her hostage.

"What are you," she breathed.

"The worse thing that could ever happen to you is becoming me. To be cursed to what the world change and those around you age and die. To be haunted by memories of everyone you ever knew and loved. You refuse to leave I will pass the curse to you. If you leave I will be sure that you are well protected. No one will have any idea who you are or what has happened to you. You can live out the rest of your pathetic life like every other human that infests this planet. Do you understand me?"

She just nodded.

(Elysium: An area were absolutely no power or fighting is allowed)

Salem walked down the street hiding from the cop cars and ambulances. She was not going back no matter what. She was getting her son back. She ran down an alley and found herself behind the night club asylum. She ran around but found herself on the ground in the back. A sharp pain had entered her stomach and she looked up. A woman stood before her with her fingers soaked in Salems blood.

"Who-who," she struggled to say.

"Malkav child. I am Malkav. My dear girl. You suffer a fate woven by me and I release you."

"The malkav reverses a fate woven by her sire,' she gasped. It was in her dreams. Haunter her for almost a year. This was what she saw. No one would listen to her and now here she lay in an alley killed by a rising Father. Malkav walked forward and put her hand on Salems forhead.

"Sleep," she said to Salem, "sleep and it will all be over. No more voices, no more pain, no more suffering. Just sleep." Salem let her eyes slip closed, never to open again, she knew, but it seemed better this way.

(Who actually reads this?)

The party was pumpin and everyone was going wild. If there was one thing the nutcases here knew how to do it was party! Trunks and Serine were both so drunk they looked ready to keel over at any given moment.

"Hey," said Jack, "here's a nutty idea. How about you two get married." The two of them laughed at the idea.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea," said Dian, very aware of the plan.

"Sure why not," asked Shiru, "you guys both like to drink, you are both in love with each other." Goku sat to the side feeling really guilty. Mirai and Gaijin where trying to reassure him and the priest was present just in case.

"Sure," slurred Trunks. "lets do it baby."

"You know what. That is a grrreat idea….lets do it like right now."

"Did you know that I am almost 30 and I have never been married," he said now leanging against her.

"Really? Me too," she said in shock. The two began to giggle.

"Now, I'm not a virgin or anything I just never wanted to get married."

"Exactly, why save myself for something I never want to do."

"Marriage is over rated!"

"YEA!"

"FUCK THE POLIE!"  
"YEA!"  
"FUCK LAWS!"  
"YEA!"  
"FUCK AUTHORITY!"  
"YEAH!"  
"AND FUCK TRADITIONS!"  
"HELLZ YEA!"  
"Hey, lets get married," eh said looking into her eyes.

"Why?":

"Marriage out of rebellion!"

"LETS DO IT!"

"Perfect," said the priest.

"I-I-I have a wedding vow I woud like to make,' said Serine, "Trunks I have only known you for two hours. Your hot then your cold, your in then your out, your yes then your no, your up then your down."

"I have one to," he said hodling up to fingers, "I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'dmiss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Do you Serine," asked the priest.

"aye aye captain."

"Do you Trunks?"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

"Ooo, who lives in da piapple under the lake that's big and blue and full of fish," ranted Serine.

"Your just making words up,' laughed Trunks. A camera was put in his face and he said to it. "You know what people at home. This is my new wife, and I'm going to love and cherish her and go fishing when she isn't looking."

Both unfortunate drunks passed out.

(ah-la-la-la answer the phone infidel!)

So this is a good place to stop. We are coming near the end and Dr. Whatshisface will be discovered at the next and final dragonball. What happened with the others you ask? We said screw you to boring chapters!I want to keep this going as long as I can before I restart with saga 1.

I want to leave this open for a chapter full of humorous drama. I want to make you laugh so hard blood comes out of your noses! Of course we all know that probably wont happen but hey what the hell.

And now for some responses to my favorite reviewers!

Shahi: Yea, you need to be patient I only have so much time on my hands right now as you may have guessed after reading the stuff before the chapter if you ever bother with it.

I-Love-Trunks1: Yea I loved writing that last chapter it filled me with warm fuzzies

Fan-to-fiction: Yes, he stole the dress, and yes you did love that chapter, and yes, I like a shoe with a large toung.

And now to leave you with these words of wisdom:

Quitters never win and winners never quit, but those who never win and never quit are IDIOTS

Vegeta: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT THE DAM DISCLAIMER!

Me: fuck the police!

Vegeta: 0.o what….

( I would just like to say that I do not condone in fucking the police nor breaking any laws other then the couple I do on a regular bases)


	12. quarter machines

I don't own anything. I don't have much of anything to say actually. See this is why I like to space my chapters. Well I thought long and hard about it for about 5 minutes and I cam to the conclusion that the next two chapters are the last. Yes I know its an amazing thought. This is the last story of the series. I think I will continue the side stories but first I get to do my rewrite plus finish my other short stories.

After that I have no idea what is going to happen, but we will wait and find out. I promise not to leave you guys after everything is completed I'm just not sure were to jump from here.

Oh by the way 32 reviews everyone! Well done!

Shahi: Well I'm going to guesstimate about 3 months sense we only got two chapters left.

And the last will be a songfic of course ^.^

I-Love-Trunks1: Your wish is granted!

Fan-to-fiction: WERE ARE YOU T.T

Guys I can't wait till the last chapter though cause I got the perfect song to end it all!

Chapter 12

Lesson 1 – Vegeta & King

A song bird never sings when it is caged up alone. But set it free and revenge is probably definite. In the mayo covered purse we found a picture and a key. We recognized it as a car key so we went to the local parking garage not far from the beach. We clicked the lock button until a red Mercedes beeped. We went over and opened the car. Inside was a diary.

Vegeta opened it and read a few pages. "What does it say," I asked.

"Well this guy named Rolf created her and left her with a lot of questions. Then she met E and made him into a vampire to. It's a bunch of entries about dates they went on. The last entry said that E left her and she was going to skip town. Says she went to the blood bank to steal some blood before she left."

"So where do you think she is?"

"I dunno, we should probably go to the blood bank and see if they know anything."

"Yea, good idea, chances are she is still there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Therese's ghoul works at that blood bank. She owns the place so he probably mistook the girl for a human."

"Makes enough sense," he said, "lets go check it out."

We walked down the long stair case and when we reached the bottom we went over to the window. On the other side was Vandal. He had short rusty hair and blue scrubs on.

"You next up for the needle,' he asked, "your donation could save a life you know. Oh, but isn't it a little late for altruism. I don't think your hear to give blood. I don't think your hear to give blood at all. I don't by it Jack. I bet your hear to take blood, aren't you."

"Actually, we just want to see a girl that came here a few nights back," I said.

"She's in the back."

"So let us in the back,' said Vegeta growing impatient.

"Employees only, thems the rules of the queen bitch herself."

"We got queen bitch's okay," lied King.

"Queen bitch told me never to let anyone in the back. I remember her saying it over and over in that cold pretentious voice of hers."

"Well call her," he said, "It's all the same to me."

"Hmmm, opened," he said glaring at them suspiciously.

"Thanks," said Vegeta, "now get back to work. The two walked away from the window and through the door to the back room. They looked around and found a door. They walked through it and there was a man standing there observing x-rays. He turned around and looked at them.

"Are you suppose to be here," he asked.

"Yes," said Vegeta.

"Oh, are you here for the special sauce," he asked quietly.

"The password is grimace,' said Vegeta sarcastically.

" I think you want the clinic upstairs," he said.

"Yes we are here for the sauce," yelled King.

"Okay, Phil, stupid question. She's in the back, the password is….lets see….moon landing moon landing….1965! in the first cooler."

"Thanks," said King leading the way to go find the freezers. They found them and went in the first. There was a small key pad and King typed in the numbers 1965. The door came open and there was a passage way with an on off leaver. Vegeta pushed it up to on and a hidden door came open.

They walked in and there strapped to a chair was a girl just like the one in the picture. The two walked over to her and she looked up. Her eyes were crazy and she looked starved.

"I need…a drop on my toung…please…just a drip."

"Who are you," asked Vegeta, "are you E's girl."

"I need blood. I smell it, I hear it, everywhere, get me out of this thing!" King walked around to her and unbuckled it. Just then Phil walked in saying that she didn't look good at all. She pushed passed the two saiyans and jumped on Phil draining every last drop of blood.

"Yes," she breathed, "I can feel it slipping down my throat." She suddenly came to her senses and looked around. "What! What happened, what was that! I killed him, oh God, I've never killed anyone before."

"Your inner beast took over," said king.

"What is THAT!"

"Relax," said Vegeta, "it happens at least he was the only one you killed."

"No…NO…I'm NOT a monster."

"Chill out you psycho, we know your not a monster, you just didn't have enough blood to control it."

"Yea its weird though," said Vegeta, "most of you thin bloods don't have an inner beast. You must be a first generation."

"Look, you need to go back to the beach, E is waiting on you."

"E, doesn't hate me," she asked.

"Quite the opposite," said King, "what are you doing here anyway."

"My name is Lily," she said, "I came here to steal some blood after I heard that they sold it. I was caught, I was trapped."

"Well get out of here before Vandel catches you," said Vegeta. She thanked them and ran. On their way out Vandel popped up.

"Why did you have to go and let that bitch out! Now there is one less Phil in the world! I'll never get to do in that bastard myself! Well that's it, no more, no more blood for you!"

"Whatever," said Vegeta and King. They left out leaving Vandel angry and ranting.

We left the blood bank and headed down to the beach. There was E and Lily reunited.

"E," Vegeta said, "I need you guys to stay in town until I get back. I have someone I need to get out of town badly."

"Sure thing. Hey thanks for bringing my Lily back to me how could I ever repay you?"

"Stick around cause I know just how you can do that."

"Sure," he said shrugging.

Vegeta turned to leave. Something caught Vegeta's eyes. When I looked to see what he say there was a green eye and a blue eye staring right at us.

"Is that the thing from the alley," I whispered. Vegeta looked at me.

"You see it to," he asked a bit relieved.

"Yea, you haven't lost your mind yet. Whatever it is, it must be following us. Or trying to kill the thin bloods."

"Vampires and their drama," scoffed Vegeta walking off. I got a feeling it was something more then drama. I followed him as we lifted in the air and headed for LA.

(My my this here Anakin guy, maybe vader some day later now he's just a small fry)

Lesson 2 – Victoria

Curiosity killed the cat.

Victory looked around the large building. She had agreed to leave and he let her wonder freely in the building. It was good to be out. All she had to do was refrain from leaving the building and there would be no objection to her wondering. She went up to the penthouse and saw her capture standing in of a large fire place.

A fire was lit and he seemed entranced by the flame. Victoria observed him. His hair stood like a dark flame and the light of the fire made him look as though he were a part of the blaze. She ventured closer to him.

"What is it like," she asked quietly, "being like you." He did not respond. Victoria began to wonder if he had even heard her until he spoke up.

"Nothing that I could ever describe Victoria," he said.

"You know my name," she asked in shock.

"I know all about you," he said, "your mother hates you because of your father and you don't really know why."

"You know my father," she asked shocked.

"Yea," he said sadly, "you look like him." He chuckled a bit. "If I didn't know him I wouldn't bother setting you free. I would have killed you months ago." She took a step back.

"So, you said it was a horrible fate that fell on you. Is it really all that bad? I mean, you must like something about being what you are."

"Well, sure, everything has a bright side to it."

"So what is the bright side?"

"Why are you so curious about it."

"Well, you are the unknown, who wouldn't be curious?"

"Good point," said the capture walking away from the fire place. He went from a blaze to a ghost in the room. He's pale skin spooked her a bit. His dark eyes moved from the dark room over to Victoria.

"Don't hate your parents. Your mother didn't understand and your father had lost his mind. The only grudge you should hold is against the one that made him who he was."

"His father," she asked. The man shot a look at her that made her want to shrink. This man knew how to get to her.

"I didn't make him this," he snarled, "in fact, I had nothing to do with his up bringing."

"YOU'RE his father?"

"Yea," he said with more sadness in his voice, "but like I said, I had nothing to do with his up bringing. Someone else did that for me."

"Why didn't you raise him," she asked. She took a seat on one of the couches and looked at him intently. The man keeping her prisoner looked at her for a minute. Victory got an unnerving feeling that he was scanning her brain. But he sighed and sat in the chair next to her and looked a the coffee table for a moment in complete silence. The only sound being the crackling of the fire.

"Trunks was about six at the time. I was brought into this world and told I could never go back to my family. He later lost his mother to androids when he was about 10 or so. A friend to Bulma, named Gohan, cared for him. Taught him out to fight, fed him, kept him alive. I watched them from the shadows every so often. One night when Trunks was about 13 Gohan had died. I saw the scene from far off. It destroyed him. He had no one in this world. For three years he wondered alone, unaware that I was watching him. One night I was asked to attend a meeting. A vampire primogen had been killed by hunters and they needed a new primogen. I was the unlucky individual put in charge of my clan.

I had less time to watch Trunks. I did not realize that while I was working a vampire named Azia was stalking my son. He did so for several weeks and I had no idea. Azia comes to me and asks for my approval to sire a childer. At the time I had no idea who it was nor did I care. My mind was else where when I gave him the okay. I didn't even think it odd that he would ask me and not his own primogen."

"So Azia is not from the same clan as you?"

"No, he is malkavian and I am ventrue."

"Wow, so much I had no idea about. Vampire society, who would have imagined."

"Well a month later Azia comes to me to thank me and wanted to introduce me to his new childe. Trunks walked in and I couldn't believe it. He looked at me for a long while. I had almost figured he had no idea who I was. But what he said to me erased all doubt that he knew exactly who I was. He looked at me and said 'where have you been?" At first I didn't quite get what he meant until he pulled a picture out of his pocket of his mother and I with him in the picture as a baby.

I wasn't sure what to say so I told them both to get out."

"Wow," she said, "so I guess he has you to thank for being crazy,' she said.

"Yea," he said getting up. Suddenly the door busted open and there stood an exact replica of her prison guard and a taller man that looked like them only he had brow hair and a beard and was way taller.

"Hey," shouted the look alike, "MV give us the girl! We are getting her the hell out of here and away from you freaks!"

"Vegeta please," said the taller one, "get a grip will you! The girl is obviously not harmed."

"Bullshit," she yelled, "I was just trapped in a room for months…MONTHS!"

"SEE," yelled the one named Vegeta. The capture, MV, rolled his eyes.

"Well I can see you are jumping conclusions again," he said, "man I can't believe I was once as dim witted as you."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"You heard me, besides, I'm letting her go. I'm getting her a bus ticket out of here. What kind of a dick do you take me for?" Vegeta stood dumfounded and the taller one of the group just nodded his head. Yup, God had cursed the poor man with a dope for a son. Well, at least Kakarot wasn't his son, he would have to kill himself then, or Kakarrot, whichever.

"Well we can stand here and fight about it all night or you can leave so the girl can get some rest so we can leave tomorrow."

"Wait," said the taller one, "we have a group of thin bloods down at the beach we want to get out of town."

"I have family up in Oregan," volunteered Victoria, "I can take them with me up there."

"No," said MV, "the last thing you want is to get involved with your own family. Trust me, if you show up with a whole group they are going to ask questions and you don't want to be the one to explain it. I suggest you all stick together else where."

"Well, why not launch them to a space grave yard," suggested the taller one.

"A what," asked Victoria.

"A space grave yard. Where most ships get left. A lot of travelers and squatters tend to live in the area. No police, no government, its complete freedom. You will find mostly stoners and drunks there but I can guarantee you safty there. They are the modern day hippies and bohemians," explained Vegeta.

"Wow, how do you know that," she asked.

"Your father use to live in one. Shortly after he left Azia for destroying his life he found peace out there. They have a steady flow of blood packs there just in case so I wouldn't worry about blood shortage or being attacked. They grow their own vegetables and there are cats, dogs, and birds hanging around. Steady oxygen flow, water is shipped out there same time as the blood, a lot of social groups like to fight for the bohemians rights and help care for them. All six of you will be set for as long as you stick around. That isn't a half bad idea," said MV looking to consider.

"Sure as hell saves on bus fair," said the taller one.

"Yea…..yea okay, I will let the closest one know that we are blasting you all out there and they will have someone meet you half way-"

"I want it to be my father," she demanded. MV lifted an eye brow. Demanding bitch. She was his granddaughter all right.

"I don't think you quite understand what is going on. If he steps foot on this planet he will be hunted."

"Well you said that he will meet us half way. I have so many questions. I want to know what possessed him to do this to my mother. I want to know who and what he is. I want to know what I am and why I had a tail when I was born."

"Slow down," snapped MV, "listen, if he comes here he will land on earth first no matter what the danger."

"Why?"

"To say goodbye," said Vegeta quietly.

"To who?" The three men exchanged looks. Finally it was the taller one that spoke.

"He doesn't have long for this world.."

"All the more reason why he should be aloud a goodbye to you guys. You're his family and I want to get to know him at least a little." MV turned back to the fire with an angry look. He wanted to avoid this, that's why he was just going to take her to a bus station instead of this elaborate escape. On the other hand there was no guarantee that she wouldn't be hunted for her knowledge. Then again, the bohemians wouldn't do anything about it….

"Fine," he said not turning to face anyone.

"I'll let him know," said Vegeta turning to leave. Victoria gave a small smile.

"Thankyou," she said.

"I'm leaving, this whole evening has been a waist of time." He left leaving the two to themselves.

"I am going to say something to you that doesn't leave this room," said MV quietly, "don't hate your father. Ask him your questions but not out of anger. He is a pretty upbeat and friendly guy. What happened between your mother and him was not his fault. I will never say this out loud but I think my son is the only person on this god forsaken planet that I ever really liked." He gave a small smile and looked at her. "He will feel guilty enough for what happened when he is told about what is going on. I promise you will like him once you get to know him a little better."

"Loosing him is going to be hard for you I guess," she said with sympathy.

"Go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow. They will be back."

"How do you know," she asked.

"I know because I was told," he said, "his next destination is fairly close to here."

Victoria did not badger him any further and left thinking about what just happened. It was a lot to take in at once.

(Shooby doo wah wah)

Goku had a big smile on his face as he looked on the radar. The next destination was only two hours away from home! He jumped out giving a big WOOP and ran to where the others were. Shiru and Mirai were arguing over a card game but Gaijin was no where to be found.

"Hey, where is Gaijin," the child asked.

"Vegeta called up," said Shiru looking up from the game, "said he wanted to talk to him about something. Said it was a secret request.

"Huh, no kidding. Anyway, guys I just looked at the next destination and guess what!? It's only two hours away from home! WOOHOO!" Everyone's face then lit up.

"You, you mean, you mean I don't have to be locked up with you guys anymore," he asked all excited, "I don't know about you guys but my logical mind got left back on that singing planet."

"At last," sighed Shiru.

"Yea, my mind is opener I guess but honestly, I want to get back to my life, this outer space thing is a bit to much to handle."

(Where you gettin all this money to buy so much hawaaiian dope)

Serine got up and noticed that she was in a room she did not recognize and looked to her left and saw Trunks. She shook him awake and he stirred awake. He looked up and saw her and blushed a bit.

"Trunks, what the hell happened last night and where the hell are we?"

"Um…..I don't really remember, its kind of blurry. I remember something about police and a camera was there but other then that its all kinda crazy. When did we get on my ship and why are you here," he asked.

Serine shrugged but noticed something on her left hand that was not there before. She slowly lifted her hand and the two observed the object on her hand.

"Is….is that a ring from a quarter machine?"

"Sure looks like it. Whoever married you was cheep-" He stopped in mid sentence. The two looked at each other with a look of fear.

"Oh shit," the said in unison.

A moment later they were sitting in the living room watching the wedding video infuriated. The others in the room were laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe my own father just sold me out for a guy who's idea of a wedding vow is Aerosmith."

"Oh, excuse me miss Hot N' Cold!"

"God, who does this happen…wait, I'm nto talking in lyrics!"

"No, normal people don't talk in lyrics everywhere else. Just you guys."

"This is horrible."

"Well," said Shiru holding her sides, "when the lovely married couple are done morning over your new fate, We are about to jump into hyper space for the next dragonball then we are going home."  
"Do you at least live in a house," asked Serine. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked off. "Is that a yes or a no?"

(soon I'm gonna be a jedi)

Malkav floated amoung the alley ways. She suddenly felt a vampire near by in a large tower of Santa Monica. Her need to be awake was not just to unweave her curse from the mortals, but to rid the world of the Diablorist who had been seeking her out and it was time.

The name formed in her mind and the words came out of her mouth in a twisted way.

"LaCroix"

(Yo-yo-yo-yo-yoda)

This is a good place to end it. Next chapter, Malkav completes her objective and goes back to sleep. Shiru and Gaijin find the wicked doctor and take the dragonball from him and kill him. The beginning of the closing chapter.


	13. Hot and Bothered

Shahi: As a matter of fact, this was planned. The first stories were to progress to this moment! THIS VERY MOMENT!!! And I will finish them. I am going to try and squeeze them in. I have already figured out a way to end Screw up and will probably finish it during my rewrite. By the way did it click yet? If not don't worry it will come back in this chapter.

Fan-to-fiction: wow, sorry, I thought you had died!

Well on with the chapter then.

Vegeta: daughteralucarddoesntowndbz/vmb/oranthingelse

Me: VEGETA!!!!

Chapter 13

They landed to the final destination. It was a large planet filled with yellow flower fields, happy people, the air smelled of root bear, and the towels were oh so fluffy!

HA! YOU FELL FOR IT YOU FOOLS!

The world around them was destroyed, dead bodies and burning buildings, the air smelled of fresh death, and the towels sucked!

"Man," said Goku, "whatever got here before us totaled the place."

"Yea, no kidding," said Mirai looking around.

"Well, lets go find that dragonball and get the hell out of here," said Trunks, "when I get home, Bulla can have the company, I just want a long vacation."

"Oh, can we go to Disney World," asked Serine excited.

"Well, I was thinking the Caribbean, but we can do Disney world if you want."

"Why not both," she suggested. Trunks considered this and nodded, "yay!"

"Wow, you guys are getting along," said Mirai in shock, they had been fighting over the bathroom earlier that day and Trunks stole the door off the bathroom when she wasn't looking. She was angry and stole his shoes from him until he returned the door. In the end, Goku ended up putting up the door and stealing Trunks's shoes back which only made things worse for the poor boy.

Both had come to him to bitch about the other until he was close to crying. Trunks had a way of ranting like Vegeta when he was angry and after Trunks was done with Goku, Serine got him in the kitchen trying to eat comfort food. He didn't care of he got fat, he just wanted to eat his misery away. As Serine began to rant on about what a jerk Trunks was he was actually crying and eating cookies (dedicated to thecatherpiller and her cookie).

Gaijin was silent and to himself the whole time. He was unaware of his surroundings or even the others talking. He had been that way sense Vegeta had asked his little request. What bothered him the most was that poor Victoria had been so miserable and it was his fault regardless of what people told him.

When Shiru had asked what was wrong with him yesterday he had barely heard her. He had just stalked passed her to the bathroom where he locked himself up until they landed. It was all well and good until Trunks stole the door for some odd reason. He then stalked off to his own room to mourn over the recent information. How could he possibly face her? Did she hate him? She probably did. He had unwittingly raped her mother and kept her alive, he meant to kill her but the other two Gangril were in a hurry to leave so he just left her their. Not a smart idea.

On top of that he had actually tried to kill her and he let her free. Not really his fault, if Mirai hadn't interfered he would not be in this position. He, like everyone else, was still oblivious to Salem's death but Salem's disappearing ki had been a mystery to everyone.

But when he had asked Vegeta about it he assumed that she just didn't want to be found for the time being.

Understandable. Some times you just want to be left alone.

He sighed and looked around curiously.

"Hey guys," he said. Everyone turned to him, those were the first words spoken by him sense yesterday. "What happed, did I miss something?" The other five did that anime drop on their necks thing. Everyone suddenly became very alert as the purpose of the destruction walked out of a burning building with a dead body in its hands. (Insert Baby's description here. Seriously guys, I have no fucking clue what baby looks like, I just don't care enough to find out).

"Hey," said Goku, "are you the one responsible for all this death and destruction."

"Wow Goku, that was such a stupid question," said Mirai, "this thing is the only thing left alive and he just threw a dead body in a pile of dead body's. No, he isn't the one responsible; he just likes to toss dead people around. It's a science project, how many bodies can you stack up before it falls!"

"Oh, you mean like janga," asked Goku. Everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads. Gaijin remembered his mother telling him about Goku a long time ago. She told him he was pretty slow. Well, she obviously didn't know the difference between a slow person and a moron. Baby laughed wickidly and was began to advance on the group. He held in his hand, the final black star dragonball! As he approached everyone but Serine, who was hiding behind a rock, fell into fighting stance.

Just as he was but two feet away a giant bulding fell over and crushed the evil villain.

"Wow," said Goku, 'that was….."

"GAY," yelled Serine running over to them.

"Well, for lack of a better word, yea," agreed Shiru.

"Naw, we could call it retarded," said Mirai.

"Or 'epic'," said Gaijin sarcastically.

"Oh yes, 'epic'," said Trunks. "Let's go home you guys I'm tired of this silliness."

"You know, space travel and adventure just isn't what it use to be," said Shiru disappointed as they lifted the ball from the new dead body. "It use to be danger at every corner, excitement on every planet, this whole trip has been nothing but a way to pass the time."

"I dunno," said Trunks, "That whole thing with the monster wanting to marry that girl Myra was pretty intese."

"Intence? We put Gaijin in a dress," said Shiru, "it was more comic relief then anything else."

"Wait," said Serine as the boarded the ship, "you were in a dress Gaijin?"

"Yes," said Gaijin, "and I still have the dress."

"You stole her dress?"

"Absolutely!"

"That's just a little weird," she said.

"Trust me, you don't even know weird yet," said Trunks, "wait till you meet the rest of the family."

"I'm not to sure I want to. Weirdness seems to follow you," she said. They started up the ship.

"Hey guys," said Gaijin, "when we land I'm going back into space to make a drop off. Then I'm headed back to hell I guess."

"Oh, that's right, you didn't get a pardon," said Shiru almost saldy. In truth, she had grow close to the little half breed. True the two hated eachother from the moment they met, but these months in space, she found that sometimes Gaijin was the only interesting one to talk to.

"Well, I have had my second chance several times already. I think I am ready to die." He smiled at the group and the gave him a sad smile.

(cotton candy and POPSICLES)

Malkav advanced on the building, this was it, the misery that he had tried to cause her. She wasn't even suppose to be awake. Their were not enough thin bloods around to feed her and she needed a few hundred years more sleep. It was ridiculous that she had to be up now. Well he had interrupted her beauty sleep and he was going to pay.

She walked into the room and into an elevator and made her way up to the top. She walked in and their stood the Prince of California, Sebastian LaCroix. He looked up at her angrily.

"Don't you look at me like that you fool," she hissed pulling him over the desk and throwing him across the room. She advanced on him and proceeded to kick him in his ribs. "What, did you think you could try and take my power and get away with it!"

"Victor," he asked in shock.

"No Malkav! Wrong Father you dipshit!" She then slammed him into a near by piller and fazed next to him slamming his face into it over and over again until he was a bloody mess. "You will pay," she said. Her eyes were flamed with fury which no hell hath not.

She took out an ank shaped blade and slit his throat open. He bleed to death with his hand reaching out to her foot but withered and died before he could touch her. She suddenly felt very tired. She turned around and left. She was going back to Ethiopia and she was going back to sleep.

(Video killed the radio star!)

Vegeta, King, MV, Bulla, Yamcha, Piccolo, and the rest of the crew (to many to name) stood waiting for the arrival of their far off friends. The ship landed three months ahead of schedual. Victoria held her breath as the hatch opened. Her eyes met the first pair of blue eyes that left the ship.

(all righty then!)

A chapter filled with irony, humor, drama, senseless violence and all around stupidness.

I would say this chapter was a short sweet success.

NEXT TIME ON MASQUERADE VIOLATION!

MV tells his son goodbye for the final time, Gaijin takes the thin bloods and his daughter to the Space ship graveyard, Victoria and Gaijin have an emotional moment (aw!)

MV's suicide!

Stay tuned for a dramatic final episode!


	14. Reunion Departed

Okay guys It's time to end the series. Unless I forget that I ended it or I chose to write another cause I'm one of those jerks that just cant let it die.

Shahi: Yea sure why not? And I agree. Saw a little bit of Baby and said 'um…hellz no!' and I hate having to drag things out longer then necessary. I am afraid Shahi that MV is not to smart for suicide but it is okay cause it will all work out for him just wait and see.

Fan-to-fiction: hahaha well it wont be the last story for this series I ever write. I love this series to much so don't worry.

I-Love-Trunks1: Hey its all good as long as you review this chapter. It is an ending chapter after all.

And now for the disclaimer and we have a special guest today to do so.

Dr. Tran: daughteralucard does not own dbz/vmb/or anything else

Movie voice guy: No, its owned by DR TRAN

Dr. Tran: What!

Movie voice: would you like to own dbz/vmb /hallelujah/amen like Dr. Tran!

D. Tran: I'M NOT A DOCTOR I AM ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD

Me: I leave myself of this weirdness!

Chapter 14

Victoria felt her breath catch in her throat. He was like she remembered. Tall-ish (hey it's not his fault) long black hair, dark eyeliner, peircings in several places, and dressed as darkly. She took it all in suddenly, she seemed to feel a bit more awkward toward him. Her fear for the vampires had diminished in year that she was trapped with them. Next to him stood a less darker replica of him. Short hair, no peircings on his face, and dressed much differently. Then a little boy with funky hair, a man that looked like her father a bit and maybe a bit like the kid, where they related? Last came two women. A tall woman with long black hair dressed as regal as she stood. The last girl came out with a black and red school girls outfit with a pinstripe black fedora and her hair looked messy in a cute kind of way.

She was looking at the whole group but eveyroen else was focused on the last girl to come out. She looked around and saw the confusion on everyone's faces.

"Who is this," asked Vegeta.

"Um," said the less darker counterpart of her father, "well that is a long story."

"I'm his wife," she said happily. Everyone looked shocked.

"Wow," said Vegeta, "well I expected you to come back with the blackstar dragonballs but not a wife."

"Well, crazy shit happened," said Trunks.

"I got to steal a wedding dress," chirped up her father waving his arm around.

"I got slapped by a guy in an intergalactic traffic jam," piped up the kid.

"We got to dress up like chipmunks," said Mirai.

"Ooo ooo, remember the guy crushed by that buildting three hours ago," piped up the tall regal one.

"I still say it was gay," mumble the bride.

"No, what was gay was that time Shiru narrated herself," said her father.

"Hey," said the one who was apparently Shiru, "I had a lot of sugar that day."

"You did not," argued her father, "you were just being retarded."

"Um, I'm sorry," said Victoria, "but who are you guys?"

"Oh, well I'm Trunks and this is Serine." Serine waved hello from behind him with a smile. "This is my grandmother Shiru."

"That's QUEEN Shiru," she said with a smile.

"That kid there is Goku, he's not actually a kid just looks like one."

"Hey there," eh said happily.

"This is my future counterpart Mirai Trunks, we've just been calling him Gaijin, and this is Gaijin's grandson Mirai."

"Woa, what," asked Mirai, "who said he was my granddad."

"You…didn't know that," asked Gaijin.

"No, when the hell did this happen!"

"Well, Salem is my daughter and she fell for Goku's son Goten and then you were born."

"Yea," said Goku, "I'm your grandpa to!"

"Well I knew that but….but…oh screw it. Nothing makes sense anymore anyway."

"OH and the little robot here," said Trunks, "this is Giru." Giru suddenly popped out from behind Trunks singing out his name.

Everyone else but Vegeta, Piccolo, King, and MV bombarded the group with questions. Some about their adventures, some asked about the space ship graveyard, some asked about the funny wedding dress theft, some asked about the wedding.

Finally Mirai Trunks managed to push himself out of the mob over to the saiyans and namik. He stood before his father with a blank look. MV turned to leave and Mirai Trunks automatically followed obediently.

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"You know, even in hell there will always be someone watching over you," said MV. Trunks looked up at the back of his fathers head. That was a strange thing to say.

"Well, you found what you were looking for didn't you," asked MV.

"How do you know that," he asked.

"Word spreads like wild fire down the camarilla grape vine."

"Ah, that so. Well yes, and when I drop Victoria and the thin bloods off at the grave I will be returning to hell."

'Yea," said MV with a hint of sadness in his voice. Mirai Trunks certainly didn't miss it.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked. MV stopped suddenly. Mirai stopped to and watched Mirai Vegeta turn to look at him. Suddenly Mirai Trunks felt very nervous and shifted his weight a bit. This was much easier with Vegeta facing the other direction.

"Did you love mom," he asked quietly looking down at his shoes. Vegeta felt his back stiffen.

He turned around and walked a bit farther back to the house and sat in the chair. Trunks stood before him with a questioning look. "You know something," said MV looking up at the ceiling. "Your mother did something to me I would never forgive her for."

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Trunks looked at his father questioning still and he continued. "She took my pride and had the nerve to throw it right back in my face. One summer I saw her swimming in the pool. It was before you were born. She was swimming naked in this pool and I saw her when returning for training in a wasteland. I watched her from the roof. The way the moonlight shined on her pale skin.

After that I began to annoy her just to see her angry. It excited me and thrilled me to see her go off in a rage. She said something to me that finally did it though. We were fighting about something and she called me a prince with a copper crown. Hehe I was so angry I left for two days. Told myself I didn't need her. But the longer I stayed away the more I missed her. I began wondering if she was getting up at the same time as me, wondered what she was doing at that moment, wanted to know if she was going to work or taking the day off, wondered if she what she was eating for dinner, wondered if she was looking at the same stars as me, even wondering if she was wondering about _me_.

Well I finally gave in a few days later and when back. I walked in in the middle of the night and saw her asleep on the couch. I walked over ot her, picked her up, and put her to bed.

Well the next day she began asking me questions wanting to know where I had been all this time. Said she was scared I wasn't coming back. Then she asked why I came back.

I asked her why she was bothering me about all this. She told me that her and her boyfriend had broken up for the last time. Said she was warning off men for the rest of her life and wanted to live out her new dead existence with someone who was also dead.

Well I had warn off all contact from anyone sense the times I was with freeza. So I figured if we were both going to suffer a lonely death we might as well have company.

I always pegged your mother as the ridiculous ditz your grandmother was but in the days that followed when I wasn't training I was just sort of hanging out with her. I learned that she was like some bird caged up in a destiny she really didn't want. It was like a whole new kind of prison for her. I had freeza, she had critics and the public. Her only safety was in these walls.

I grew closer to her as the months passed.

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well later you were born and a year later the androids attacked. Then the whole vampire thing happened. When I came here for the first time, here to the past, It was like some horrible memory flashback preview with me. Had to get out of here for a while. Love is a cold hearted bitch son and I fell for her." He looked down from the roof and saw his son sitting on the floor cross legged looking very much into the story.

"Well," said MV getting up, "story time is over kiddo." Trunks stood up and followed his father. "time to get back to the others, we need to get you off this planet before people start invading you here." They walked in silence and Trunks stopped this time. Vegeta stopped and turned around. He looked at his son curiously. Trunks had a sadness in his eyes.

"Dad," he said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Yea,' said Vegeta, "I know. I think I'm gonna miss you to."

"I know you will," said Trunks smiling. "I hope you live a happy life."

"I'm not long for this world anymore," said Vegeta with a slight smile.  
"How do you know," asked Trunks.

"How do I know? Trunks _you_ know that. I know you know that it's why you asked me if I loved your mother."

"Yea," he said, "but one can always hope he is wrong."

"Your not wrong, you're never wrong," said Vegeta looking his son dead in the eyes, "but I'm okay with that. Between you, Nikkei, Gizmo, and the rest of you lot, I say I had a pretty full life and after life. Not to mention way more friends then I really wanted. I did good on you and the others during the after life, I made up for the lost 16 years and then some, and I pay my dues for not being around a thousand times over. Please Trunks, for the love of Kami let me be at peace."

Trunks looked at him in shock at first. But then he suddenly chuckled a bit, then had a burst of laughter. He eventually had to hold his sides until he laughed himself to chocking. When he finally settled down they walked in to see the others ready to go.

There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Mirai Vegeta watched as his son rallied the thin bloods and his hunted daughter on the ship. They had a ways to go and there was no time like the present. He watched keeping in mind that even thought the time he hits the grave yard he will be sent back to hell, he still had a smile on his face and laughed. One thing Mirai Vegeta always admired about his son was that no matter how bad things got he could still laugh about it. One time when he was about seven he fell to the ground and broke his nose. When Gizmo ran back to see if he was okay Trunks had just laughed and joked about what a dope he was tripping over his own feet.

Mirai Vegeta had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Mirai Vegeta made his way out of the building after the ship blasted off. He walked back to his office thinking to himself of the last few nights and the last hour with his son. He was secretly thankful that his son had landed. It made his next move seem some what justified. His work in this world was finished. He left his mark on the underworld, he was stronger that Kakarotte, he had raised an amazing young man, had plenty of grandchildren and still probably had more to come, the only thing left now was choosing a successor.

He walked up to the elevator and into his office asking Heather to follow him. She got up form her desk curious and closed the door behind her. "Heather," he said, "you have been my loyal ghoul for several years now right?"

"Well, yes master, why do you ask?"

"Heather, I'm going to die tonight, and I need a successor."

"Die? DIE? Master you can't die! You are to important to me!"

"Yes, Heather I know, but I must move on. You on the other hand, will only be beginning. I can promise you that you will have a very interesting life after tonight."

"What do you mean master, your not choosing me are you? I can't be your successor. I wouldn't be as good as you."

"Heather," he whispered in her ear, "this is what you were meant for. Hehe you didn't think I would choose that obnoxious woman that seems to follow me everywhere and planning my days out did you? Silly girl, I want someone with brains and ambition and smarts. Not some anal yuppie with no individuality. You are a free thinker. Your creative. You are devoted and yet you question me. You are just want I need to take up my place." With that he sunk his teeth into the poor girls neck and let his soul run with hers.

As she lay on the floor dying he walked over to the window. When she came to she lifted her self and looked over. Her eyes had become darker, more brilliant. She got up and walked over to him. Her hair was more full and her skin was a bit paler.

Her master looked at her and smiled. "Go now and feed, when you are finished I wont be here anymore. Remember the rules I told you and don't drain him dry."

"Of course, but where will you be?"

"In a place you wont have to be for a very long time." She nodded at her sire and left. After watching her go down the street he turned around and putt the gun to his head and ended it all.

(and now for the next goodbye)

It's another night in hell  
Another child won't live to tell  
Can you imagine what it's like to starve to death

And as we sit free and well  
Another soldier has to yell  
Tell my wife and children I love them in his last breath

C'mon now amen, amen, amen

Mirai Trunks and Victoria where in the cock pit flying out to the ship grave yard catching up on man years.

"So you hear voices in your head. Mira is horny as hell, Jugular has a blood lust, Jester just likes it when you do something funny, Joey wants you to kill yourself, and Jesse tries to make you happy. Sounds like you got a full house in your head. Do you have any alternate personalitys?"

"No," he said, "one of the few things I'm thankful for. I know one girl named Therese who has an alter named Jeanette. If I remember right Therese killed her father, was separated from the real Jeanette, and when she was turned she took Jeanettes personality."

"Why," she asked.

"Who knows. If what Jeanette tells me is true, her father use to rape her when he was drunk and that was the reason for taking on Jeanette as a sex crazed slut."

"Wow, that's sick," she said in shock.

"Eh, life goes on for her I'm sure. Anyway, what is up with your mother, she hates you because of me?"

"Yea, but MV already filled me in on what really happened there. Well poorly but I think I got an understanding. Said someone possessed you or something."

"Yea, some evil wizard trying to destroy the universe. Damn near succeeded. Turned me and Vegeta against everyone. Well here we are the ships grave yard."

She looked out the window in curiosity. "There are people living here?"

Habitual offenders, scumbag lawyers with agendas  
I'll tell you sometimes people I don't know what's worse  
Natural disasters or these wolves in sheep clothes pastors  
Now God damn it I'm scared to send my children to church  
And how can we seek salvation when our nations race relations  
Got me feeling guilty of being white  
But faith in human nature, our creator and our savior, I'm no saint  
But I believe in what is right

C'mon now amen, amen  
I said amen, amen

"Yea, I lived in one of these for about a year. Pretty good place to live. Good people I promise. Can I say something before you leave though?"

"Sure," she said.

"I mean while you are still sober cause I can promise after bout 10 minutes you aren't going to be but its all part of the bohemian experience."

"Okay."

Stop pointing fingers and take some blame,  
Pull your future away from the flame  
Open up your mind and start to live  
Stop short changing your neighbors  
Living off hand outs and favors, and maybe  
Give a little bit more than you got to give

Simplify, testify, identify, rectify  
And if I get high stop being so uptight  
It's only human nature and I am not a stranger  
So baby won't you stay with me tonight

When a calls away  
to break the sound  
I'm faden down, I need someone  
Oh to be someone  
They just sinken down, and holden back  
I hold the dawn and run  
They don't save a child  
Oh, to save a child

"I'm really sorry. I have no idea how to tell you just how sorry I am." Victory looked at her father with sorry. He had a very sad look about him. He was just staring out the window at the graveyard.

"It wasn't really your fault. I know everyone keeps telling you that and you don't believe it. But I do not hold any grudges for you. You know MV was right. You are a pretty likable guy. Only been a few hours and I can tell your good people."

"Well, if I had any idea of who you were I would never have attacked you."

"I know," she said sadly. She turned to face him and next thing she knew she was tightly pulled into a hug by her father. She stiffened at first but suddenly relaxed and hugged him back. She felt a tear fall down her face. She was pulled away and Trunks looked at her face.

"What's this," he asked wiping the tear away, "we will see eachother again someday, maybe, actually I should hope not. Don't want to see you in hell now that I think on it."

She laughed a bit and rounded up the thin bloods. They all waved good bye to Trunks. As they left the ship Trunks turned around to face Baba.

"I'm ready," he said.

It's a matter of salvation from them patience up above,  
So don't give up so damn easy on the one you love, one you love  
Somewhere you got a brother, sister, friend, grandmother, niece or nephew  
Just dying to be with you  
You know there's someone out there who unconditionally, religiously, loves you  
So just hold on 'cause you know it's true  
And if you can take the pain  
And you can withstand anything, and one day  
Stand hand in hand with the truth

I said amen, I said amen  
I said amen, I said amen,

Amen

(wahwahwah)

The primogen heard word of LaCroix's mysterious death. While investigation was underway it was time to choose a new Prince. They walked to Ventrue tower. As they entered the pent house who they expected was not who greated them. It was Primogen MV's ghoul standing there. "Where is the primogen," asked Zorro.

"I am the Primogen," said Heather coldly. She was not dressed in her usual clothing. Instead of the yellow tank top with aqua lining she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket. The cuffs of the shirt were on folded over the jackest cuffs. Instead of the blue jeans with the wholes in teh nees and the black tights on under it she wore a pare of black jeans with wholes and cuts and a pair of white tights. Instead of her high heeled boots she wore black convers with white. Her read hair usually up in a bun was down spilling over her shoulders in curld locks. Her dazed green eyes became cold and self defining. She had been turned into something else.

"Where is MV," asked Azia.

"He is dead. He chose me as his seccessor and then killed himself."

"Did he hear of Salem's death already," asked Strauss.

"No, but I am sure that in the afterlife he will find out. He said it was just his time to go."

"Yes, a drama king to the end," mused Jennifer, "it seems only fitting that he should choose you."

"What can I help you with," asked Heather.

"Well we need a new Prince, and I guess that is you my dear," said Strauss, "I will inform the others of Heathers new possition."

"Heather is dead," she said, "Maria Vigo, that is who the new prince is."

"As you wish Maria," said Strauss. He and the primogen left the once Heather Poe. The now Maria Vigo looked out the window over her new domain.

(bow chica bowow)

MV looked around. He recognized the check instation. He remembered it from the last time he was here. He turned to see Yamma sitting at his desk of mohogany.

"Well Prince Vegeta," said Yamma, "I was thinking of sending you to hell but by the looks of you you have served time already. So congrats due to time served I will reunite you with your family in heaven. I think you will find anunpleasen suprise there."

"Trunks," hesitated Vegeta.

"Don't worry about him. You can come here to the check out station to visit him anytime. In the mean time you have someonem who has been waiting a VERY long time to see you."

Vegeta disappered and reappeared in a large cort yard. He looked around and found Bulma. Not the Bulma of this world, _his_ Bulma. If he had a heart it woudl be beating again. He ran to her and put her in an embrase so tight if she could breath she woudl sufficate. She hugged him back so happy to see him.

"Grandpa," came a voice behind him. Vegeta turned and saw Salem standing before him. She was dressed as she was when she was in the hospital.

"What happened to you," asked Vegeta letting his Bulma go.

"I escaped and a Father hunted me down."

"A Father? Which one?"

"Malkav," she responded.

"Ah, okay, so what happened."

"Well, you rmeember the preminition, a Father unwinds a cures woven by his child? Or it went something like that."

"Yes."

"Well Malkav was the Father and I was the cursed child. She said that it should never have poisoned the mind of a mortal and that she was there to reverse it. After that I remember being in a giant check in station and appearing here like I was at a fucking airport." Vegeta laughed, that sounded about right to him.

(special thankyous)

Fan-to-fiction

AnneTarquam

Evil Riggs

Itachisson

Mozenraths girl angel

Goldenfightergirl

I-Love-Trunks1

Shahi

SiriusRulez

Pretty Vampire Bulma

Jokermanvsanimefan writer

Loralee X5-214

Christina

Koro sama

Dbzfane

Wing_zero

Spidey meets wizard thief

Wasabikitty10

Linkinpark 04

Callisto

Ssjbardock323

Deathnote 101- fox version

Tamar

Dragonfly91

Fujiko kuwabara

Dbz rox

Raven24

Jdeppgirl4

Omnipotent porunga

HerHighnessQueenVegeta

Thirteen

Rei Yiruma

Thecatherpiller

Niu


End file.
